Bakugan Star Sky
by 4fireking
Summary: Ian doesn't remember how his parents died. Nor does he remember the man who visited him when they died. But after five years he became a Bakugan Brawler. He and his Bakugan partner Leo fight all kinds of strong and mysterious foes, enter tournaments, and hang out with Dan, Shun, Runo, and all his other friends. He strives to be the number one ranked Bakugan Brawler.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first Bakugan Fanfiction. I'm sure some of you already know that I've written over 40 stories. I'm only working on the one's I like. But I've only watched episode one and two of Bakugan Battle Brawlers and I've never played the game other than the video games. I hope you enjoy this first chapter though. Please Review : ) Oh, and please enjoy the opening below. **

OP

( Our hero Ian is floating in blank space with scary faces of different Bakugan snarling at him. He sweats all over from his fear, then a red emblem inside his chest glows red)

I used to brush my bangs to look at the stars I loved so, ( Ian wakes up in his bed with his Bakugan Leo floating above his head)

Life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you. ( Ian is running down the street with his Bakugan Leo floating on his shoulder, then he turns a corner and finds a person ready to have a Bakugan brawl with him)

It's big, the love that I would share for you, ( Summer is sitting on a hammock watching the blue sky with her Bakugan partner Virgo floating over her right shoulder. She sighs to herself.)

But it will dissolve like a sugarcube ( She sees a picture of her and Ian standing besides each other and smiling and she sighs from her mouth again, then she sees a man walking towards her house)

Now I'm sitting with my heart so full ( the person shown is Ian. He's covered in scratches and bruises and is smiling at her. Summer smiles than she excitedly runs up to Ian, jumps on him and pushes him down)

Those silly horoscopes, I ( Brody is in his workshop with his Bakugans Scorpio. They are working on a strange gadget)

Guess I can't trust them anymore. ( Brody presses his instruments on the gadget again and the entire thing breaks in his arms. He sighs defeatedly)

When we move so far away ( Conner and his Bakugan Partner Gemini are standing by the shores of the sea. Conner's eyes are sparkling like diamonds at the sight of the ocean)

I think what it would feel…? ( Conner turns around and he sees Ian, Summer, and Brody running towards him smiling. He smiles towards them.)

Yay! ( All three run together, laugh, jump into the ocean, then splash each other around with the water as they continue laughing together, but stop when Conner try's to wrangle Brody by his neck)

I'd be so happy ( The three friends stop playing and running onto shore to dry off. Ian hugs Summer trying to keep their bodies warm, Brody rubs himself with a towel, and Conner shakes his hair like a dog and splashes everyone)

Inside my heart ( In the aftermath, all four friends are smiling together and laughing happily)

All the memories I have are beautiful inside my mind ( Ian is in a field surrounded by white Bakugan. He summons his Bakugan Leo to fend against them, his other Bakugan Griffin, and Laserman )

I only wish they could feed the hunger inside my soul. ( After taking down the rogue Bakugan, a three headed dragon Bakugan emerges from the ground and snarls at all three of Ian's Bakugan)

And tonight I thought ( Ian uses his Bakugan weapon and fuses it with Leo to give him great big turrets on his back)

I'd be sitting with my sorrow alone ( All three dragon heads start to charge for their attack, Leo charges his turret preparing to fire, then they all fire simultaneously and create a small explosion)

But than I wondered why…( Ian wakes up in a white void. He sees no one around him and starts to cry through his eyes)

What does it really mean to me? ( The zone disappears and Ian sees his friends Summer, Brody, Conner, Dan Kuso, and all of Dan's friends.)

I just can't see it anymore.( They are all smiling at Ian. Their Bakugan fly up and fly straight to Leo as they comfort him)

I just can't see it anymore. ( Ian wipes the tears from his eyes as he walks up and joins the group. They all run towards him and start to hug him)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhhhh...( A picture of the sky is seen. A white pigeon fly's in the sky as the Logo for the story is briefly shown, then fades away)

_Prologue_

A small boy with his heads covered with bandages was sitting on a bench with a middle-aged man standing over him. The man stared into the boys eyes and raised his finger to the boys crying face.

" Who are you?"

" I-Ian?"

" Who do you trust?"

" No one."

" What is your objective?"

" To become powerful."

" And who will you hurt to finish that objective?"

" Anyone."

" Yes. I've taught you well, Ian. I will be going now." The man handed Ian a small plastic ball. He placed the ball in both of Ian's hands and made him squeeze it. " When the time comes I will return to you. And when I do, I will assemble the rest of you. Together, we will reign supreme over this world."

The middle-aged man turned around and walked away from Ian. When he left a younger man ran towards him and stopped besides him.

" Hello, Mr. Ian Brown. I'm sorry to hear about your parents' death. But everything's going to be alright now. I promise you we'll take good care of you. "

**Five Years Later**

Thirteen year old Ian Brown was being assaulted. A bully with a bald head and tribal-like clothes had him up high by his neck. Ian gasped as the man was squeezing his neck.

" Alright, give me your Bakugan!" The man shouted directly In Ian's face. " You do have Bakugan, right? Either hand them to me or I'll take them out myself!"

" Please sir, don't take my Bakugan! I just found them! I don't even know how to play!"

" Whatever. Just give them to me now—"

A small round object was thrown behind the man and hit him behind his head. The ball bounced off the man's head and landed in the hands of the person who threw it. That person was Dan Kuso. And the Bakugan he threw was his partner Dragonoid. Dan held his partner in his hands and smirked at the man.

" Y'know, it's not manly to use force to get what you want. If you want to have his Bakugan than you have to beat him in a Bakugan Battle."

" Dan, are you sure about this?" Dragonoid asked. " I don't think it's right for you to fight people needlessly."

" Chill-lax, Drag. I never said I was going to fight him. His real opponent will be the person he hurt."

" Ha," the bald man laughed. " That's fine by me. Beating this wuss is going to be easy."

Ian sneaked behind Dan and cowered behind his leg. He squeezed Dan's mid-calf and cowered behind his leg.

" I-I don't know about this. If he beats me he'll take my Bakugan. And I've never even played the game."

Dan pat Ian's back, smiled, said, " Chill-lax. If you want I'll walk you through it. And if you want, I'll even let you use any one of my Bakugan besides Dragonoid of course."

" I, er, would rather use my own Bakugan than anyone you let me borrow. I hope that's okay with you."

" Sure. Now, raise your card up. The black one with all those little symbols."

Ian looked at the bald headed man. He was holding a black card up just like the one Dan mentioned. Ian's fingers twitched as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a black card like the one he was holding. Then both their cards illuminated at the same time.

Time froze around them. Everything around them stood still—the birds flying, the cars driving, even the lights on the traffic lights—time froze whenever anyone went into a Bakugan battle, then the whole area around them changed.

FIELD SET!

They were in a stadium. The layout was like a coliseum, a red platform underneath, white walls surrounding the platform, and statues of amphibian looking beasts surrounding the stadium. Both Ian and the bald man stood on platforms above the stadium. Dan stood behind Ian and observed the field for himself.

" Ah!" Ian screamed at the sight of the stadium under him. " What is this place? Where am I?"

" Relax," Dan said in Ian's ear. " You're just experiencing your first battle and feeling a little skittish. I remember when I had my first battle. I was both scared and happy playing it. Now, to start the rules are you must have three Bakugan, three Ability cards, and must have three Gate cards."

" I'm sorry, but you lost me. Which ones are the Ability Cards?"

" Here."

Dan took one card from Ian's clothes and ten he threw it to the field. The card grew bigger and joined with the bald mans who also threw a card on the stadium. Both were aligned and were touching each other.

" See. That there is your Gate card; your field location. Right now there's only two people so you'll be using two Gate cards, but if there were four of us playing we'd use four Gate cards. Pretty neat, right?"

" I'm sorry but you still lost me. What are we suppose to do next?"

" Bakugan Brawl!"

The bald man threw a small ball from on top of the card in front of him. It was hard for him to see the ball from so far away, but Ian could have sworn the ball changed forms when it touched the card.

" We're suppose to throw our Bakugan on either ours or our opponents cards. If your Bakugan is on the same card as the one on the opposing side than you will both do battle. Make sure to throw your Bakugan hard, and when you do, make sure to shout Bakugan Brawl."

" O-okay." Ian squeezed a Bakugan in his hands, closed his eyes and prepared to throw it. " Bakugan Bra—"

Ian's hand slipped and he accidentally threw the Bakugan right into Dan's face. Dan fell down when he was hit and Ian gapped at him.

" Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Ian ran up to Dan trying to help him, but he slipped and fell on Dan's groin. Dan made a loud " Oof!" when Ian fell on him. " Ahhhhhhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

" This human is such a klutz," Dragonoid said.

" You threw your Bakugan," the bald man snickered. " Now it's my turn." The man pulled out another Bakugan from his pocket and pulled it back. " Bakugan Brawl!"

The bald man threw his second Bakugan on the same card he threw his first one. The second one emerged from the ball like the first one. But unlike the first time, they both glowed red together. The Gate card then vanished from the stadium and returned in the bald man's hands.

Ian desperately tried to plead with Dan. He helped the experienced Bakugan Brawler up , got on his knees, and he made short gasping noises through his mouth. After that, he started punching the floor.

" I'm so worthless. I'm pathetic. I'm absolutely nothing but worthless."

" Hey, hey, don't say that about yourself. This stuff happens sometimes. Sure, it never happened to me, but I'm sure it might have if I was any less of a good Brawler."

" Worthless, worthless, worthless." The ground cracked as Ian continued punching the floor. " Worthless, worthless, worthless!"

" Hey, stop that. You're going to make us both fall. Now listen to me." Dan smacked both his hands on Ian's cheeks and squeezed them tight. " Stay calm. The most important thing you can do in a battle is to never lose your cool. Believe me I know. Just stay calm and concentrate on what you have to do."

" Stay…calm." Ian smiled as he stared into Dan's eyes and nodded his head. " Okay, I can stay calm. Just watch me." Ian's nervous face disappeared and a more serious look was on his face. He pulled back his Bakugan and prepared to throw it. " Bakugan Brawl!"

Ian threw his Bakugan. This time it landed on the bull's-eye. As it touched the surface of his card, it stood right up. Ian was happy with his accomplishment, jumped up and down and clapped both his hands together.

" I did it. I did it."

" Way to go man. You might actually be able to turn this battle around. Now let's wait for the cool part to happen."

" Wait, throwing the balls on the cards isn't the cool part?"

" Nope. When his Bakugan lands on your card, that's when the cool part actually begins."

" Bakugan Brawl!"

The bald man threw his Bakugan towards Ian's card. It landed right on the surface of his card and stood up. As it did, both his and Ian's Bakugan's started to glow red. The light illuminated not only the card but the field as well.

Ian couldn't make out his Bakugan below, but as he looked up he saw monsters.

One was a red humanoid triceratops-like creature with armor that stands on two legs and the other was a giant snake with beige scales on its skin. Both the creatures were standing in front of each other as they prepared to fight.

" These aren't cards! Their titans! What is going on?"

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be honest. I wasn't really thinking about writing a second chapter until someone actually reviewed. Now I'll try serializing it the best way that I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review: ) **

Ian couldn't believe his eyes. Before him were titans. A humanoid triceratops and a giant snake. Ian never seen anything like them before and was scared to his bones looking at them. Ian backed up away from the titans, but he was stopped by the hands of Dan.

" I know, it seems like it's too much to handle, right? But this is really where the fun begins. Now all you just have to do is make sure your Bakugan wins so you can collect his Gate Card."

" B-But I don't even know which one of these is mine. I just rolled it out of fear."

" Okay, that's pretty bad. Don't worry. Once you activate a Ability Card the creature that belongs to you will respond."

**Saurus **

**350 G **

**Serponoid **

**320 G **

" Now this is where the Gate Card helps you out. There are three types of Gate Cards: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. Bronze are Gate Cards with unusual abilities. Silver are basic Gate Cards. And Gold provide additional bonuses based on type of Bakugan."

" I'm sorry but how are each Bakugan powered?"

" That's easy. On the left side of the Gate Card you'll see six circles. Those circles are Attributes. The Attributes are Pyrus, Aquos, Subterra, Haos, Darkus and Ventus. The number you see on the circle will show how much power that certain type of Bakugan will get."

Both Saurus and Serponoid were surrounded by veils of light. In the light they were being empowered. Saurus glowed bright red while Serponoid glowed beige. Soon the light faded around them.

**Saurus **

**400 G **

**Serponoid**

**420 G **

" Since your creatures are just being powered I'm guessing you're standing on a Silver Gate Card. And this is where you activate your Ability Card."

" Wait. What do Ability Cards do again?"

" Well, they basically help your Bakugan. There are three types of Ability Cards by the way. Green, Blue, and Red. Use them wisely and they might change the outcome of the match. However, you're only allowed to have one of each card in your hand."

" Ability Card Activate!" The bald man shouted. " Saurus Glow!"

The humanoid triceratops' horns glowed with bright white light. When the light faded the Saurus banged both its fists against its chest and roared at the top of its lungs.

" Perfect. Now we know the Serponoid is yours. But right now yours has less G-Power then his."

" G-Power? What's G-Power?"

" It's basically the power of the Bakugan. At the start of the battle the Bakugan with the most G-Power is usually the one who's the winner. If you have a good Ability Card now's the time to use it."

" Uh, eh, Skyress Charge!"

A green phoenix-like Bakugan swooped in out of the sky and flew towards Serponoid. Before charging into Serponoid it scoured the stadium, and then it flew right into Serponoid's back.

**Serponoid **

**510 G **

" Now, battle!"

The battle between Serponoid and Saurus had finally begun. Saurus started the battle by punching Serponoid in its underbelly, but the snake-like Bakugan wrapped its body around Saurus neck and started coiling around him. Saurus gave one last roar from its mouth before it exploded.

The moment Saurus was defeated Serponoid vanished into thin air. Both Saurus and Serponoid's Bakugan balls both flew back and landed in both Ian and the bald man's hands. The bald man gritted his teeth at his lost.

" I swear that won't happen to me again!"

" What happens now?" Ian asked. " There's no more cards on the field."

" I know. This is the part where we reset. Pick another Gate Card and toss it on the field."

" Uh, okay."

Ian and the bald man picked out one card from their pile and threw it on the stadium. The cards enlarged when they touched the ground. The bald man then took out a Bakugan from his pocket and threw it at a card on his side of the field. The moment it touched the card it stood up.

" _Okay, there's nothing to be afraid about. Just have to throw the ball. Just have to throw the ball." _

Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He spinned his hands in circles, smacking Dan in his head, and he throwed his ball. The moment he threw the ball he noticed Dan on the ground, holding his hands on his face, bleeding.

" Ah! I'm so sorry!"

" It's okay," Dan said with his hands on his face. " I'm sure the bleeding is nothing.

" You sure have a vicious person here, Dan," Dragonoid said. " He's worse than Tigrerra. I fear he's going to hurt anyone he makes friends with."

Ian's Bakugan landed on the card the bald man's Bakugan landed on. Ian's Bakugan also stood up. Light illuminated from both their Bakugan. One of the Bakugan who stood was a beige robot-like Bakugan equipped with laser cannons. The other was a blue horse shoe crab/trilobite-like Bakugan. It has two massive claws along with a sharp-pointed tail.

" _It's a good thing this time I looked at my Bakugan before I threw it. I know that my Bakugan is Laserman." _

**Laser Man **

**380 G **

**Limulus **

**350 G **

" _Great. It looks like mine has more G-Power than his. I might have the advantage." _

Dan didn't notice it at first, mostly because he was too busy trying to teach Ian how to play, but there was something wrong with the bald man he was facing. Around him was a visage of dark aura. It almost seemed like...something was burying deep inside him.

" _What can this mean? Ian, if you don't win this, I feel something bad is going to happen." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope I wasn't too late updating this chapter. I think you've all noticed how my chapters are short. Well, I don't really have much free time for myself and like to update as soon as I can. I just hope you enjoy the outcome of the chapters. Please review : ) **

The Gate Card underneath Ian and the bald man's feet glowed as the Gate Card activated.

**Gate Card: River Styx **

**Pyrus: 170 **

**Aquos: 80 **

**Subterra: 120**

**Haos: 100**

**Darkus: 70**

**Ventrus: 150**

**Laser Man **

**500 G **

**Limulus **

**520 G **

" Ah, Dan, that thing's stronger than mine! It scares me! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

" Relax. Things are just warming up. You still have your Ability Cards, don't ya?"

" Ability Card Activate!" The bald man shouted. " Copper Launcher!"

**Copper Launcher**

**Type: Blue**

**Pyrus: 80**

**Darkus: 100**

A blue veil of aura surrounded Limulus as the Bakugan's strength reached new heights.

**Limulus **

**600 G **

" _Don't panic. Just don't panic. It's like Dan said. There has to be some way to beat this thing. But just how am I..." _Ian noticed a card in his remaining two Ability Cards. He picked it up, looked at it closed, then spun it around with his fingers as he shouted " Ability Card Activate!" and used it. The moment he did his Laserman started to glow bright green.

**Laserman**

**620 G **

The battle between Ian's Bakugan and the bald man's Bakugan began. Long thin tentacles were whipped out of Limulus's body and whacked against Laserman who wrenched when he was hit. However, the cannons on Laserman's body glowed with a faint black color and he fired from his cannons. Limulus shattered instantly when he won and the Gate Card underneath their feet disappeared.

" Awesome!" Dan shouted. He then gave Ian one of his big smiles and rubbed his fingers under his nose. " That's you two and him one. One more and you can totally win this. Isn't that just great?"

" Eh, I guess so," Ian replied nervously. The stress was killing him. He was running ragged. He fiddled with his fingers as he stared at the ground.

" Is something wrong?"

" It's just...what if I do win? Does that make me a target for more men who want to battle me? What if they beat me? W-What will they do to me?"

" Dude, your counting your chickens before they hatch. You need to let it all go."

" Umm, I didn't know we used chickens in this game."

" Dude, you need to chillax."

" Dan, should we tell him," Drago whispered in Dan's right year. " About his opponent...he needs to know."

" I know. But he's nervous enough as it is."

" It's just...there's this feeling in the air. It's the same as when I first came to you. I feel as though this game is going to end up like us."

" If that's so, then I'm so waiting for it."

**Vestoria **

Vestoria was the home of the Bakugan. Vestroia was once a single spherical planet that originated in the emptiness of the dimension Vestroia. It is unknown exactly how, but soon after a strange object traveled to Vestroia, a chain reaction on the planet created life. It was a colorful planet that boasts crystal lakes, sunny days, rock formations, and green fields.

In the deserts of Subterra Vestoria a rogue Bakugan was escaping the capture of a multitude of Bakugan. The Bakugan escaping capture was hostile. It hated all Bakugan. He didn't know why but every time he saw a Bakugan's face he would want to claw through their face. The Bakugan kept running until it reached a dead end.

" This is the end for you, Leo," one of the Bakugan said. " There's nowhere else for you to run."

" Leo, surrender yourself to us at once," another one of the Bakugan said.

" If you don't give yourself up right now we'll have to drag you back by force."

The Bakugan, Leo, knew one thing. There were worlds outside this one. And in these worlds there were other forms of life. Steadying himself, scraping his quadruped paws against the silicone sand, Leo leaped in the air. A void of pink light that closely resembled a mirror appeared and Leo flew into the mirror. The mirror would lead to another dimension. Where Leo would land he didn't know.

**Earth **

Ian was hyperventilating. He took out a paper bag and breathed in the bag. Dan had to rub Ian's back in order to help him calm down, but that ended where Ian accidentally smacked Dan in his right cheek.

" Ah! I'm so sorry!" Ian tried helping Dan to his feet but just ended up stepping on his groin again. " Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

" It's-_ack_-okay. Just finish the game without me, _you crazy kid. _Remember, you only need one more win. Do-_ack_-me proud, bro."

" Ah, okay. Here I go."

" Bakugan Brawl!"

The bald man threw his Bakugan ball on the left side of the stadium, it bounced off the wall, and landed on the Gate Card, stood up. Ian closed both his hands on his Bakugan, shaked it around, and breathed on his hands hoping it would give him good luck. Ian shaked the Bakugan and threw it on the stadium.

It bounced once; hit the front wall. It bounced twice; landed next to the card. The Bakugan was so close to the Gate Card it made Ian antsy just looking at it. The Bakugan rolled so close to the card... its magnet finally landed on the card. Ian sighed in relief. Phew. However, something didn't feel right. The bald man's Bakugan was the first to stand up.

**Fear Reaper **

**410 G **

The Bakugan like all of the bald man's others was red. Fear Ripper uses its sharp and big claws, which are triple the size of its head for cutting and slashing enemies. It is a chameleon, capable of changing into fire, earth, light, water, dark, or wind, but never reveals its true identity.

The Bakugan, the one Ian threw, it came out differently. What he saw was a lion-like Bakugan. Unlike all his other Bakugan this one was red and menacing looking. It had blades on its ridge, grey fur, wings on the side of its body, quadrupled, a strong mandible, razor sharp teeth, whiskers, piercing yellow eyes, human wavy red hair, and a long tail swaying behind its back.

" Rowwrrrrrrr." The beast growled as it reached the field. " Bakugan. Where are they? Give me the flesh of a Bakugan, now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**What a twist that last chapter was, right. I bet none of you were suspecting it. And I bet none of you are going to suspect what's going to happen in this chapter. So please review and enjoy. If you keep reviewing than I'll be forced to keep writing. **

It was a battle of beasts. Fear Reaper versus the mysterious Bakugan. Fear Reaper jumped at the Bakugan, slashed at it with its claws, and scratched it in the face. The Bakugan however did not fall. With one great roar its G-Power was finally revealed.

**Leontess**

**550 G**

The beast, Leontess, it pounced on Fear Reaper. He sank its teeth into Fear Reaper's head, crushing it with its razor sharp teeth, and was slowly about to end their battle. Fear Reaper screamed in horror as he was about to explode.

" No, please, stop this! Stop!"

Fear Reaper vanished in Leontess's jaws. It was defeated. The Gate Card flew out of the field, glowing, shrank to the size of a playing card, and was grabbed by Ian. With three Gate Cards Ian was the winner. He however didn't know that. His mind was fixed on the beast. Without a Bakugan to fight it went on a rampage.

" Where's a Bakugan? I want to rip the flesh off a Bakugan now!" Leontess noticed the player in front of Ian. The beast pushed him with his paws and growled in his face. " Where are Bakugan? Give me the flesh of a Bakugan now!"

" Ah! Monster!" The bald player shouted. " Stay away from me!"

Dan was in shock. The aura, the one he and Drago sensed before, it was radiating from Leontess. He was the dark presence they felt before.

" We have to do something, Drago," Dan said.

" Your right," Drago said. " There's still a Gate Card in Ian's hands. If we can throw it underneath this beast you can roll my on it. Then I'll battle him with my power."

" That could work. Okay, let's go-"

" Stop it!" Ian shouted at Leontess. His loud voice shocked both Dan and Drago. " If you want to hurt someone hurt me. I can take a hit. Just leave him alone!"

Leontess reacted to what Ian said and turned around as he growled at him. Leontess charged towards Ian. He swiped his paws at Ian and lifted him off the ground, and growled right at his face.

" Dan, he's out of the Gate Card Zone."

" I know. Now we can't do anything."

Something unexpected happen. Leontess stuck its tongue out and licked Ian's face. Dan and Drago both were gawked at what they saw. After licking him Leontess went back to growling at him.

" Your taste...what exactly are you? Why do you taste just like me-"

Leontess couldn't say another word. His body was starting to glow. Light was glowing from his insides and he started fading away. Before Ian could even say a word the entire stadium glowed. Ian's eyes were blinded by the light. The last thing he saw before he became completely blind was Leontess turning into a small Bakugan ball and flying into the air.

**Earth**

Ian, Dan, and the bald man were back in the streets. Ian was confused, Dan was confused, the bald man was scared. He quickly ran away from Ian and Dan and ran as fast as he could away from them.

" Your both crazy! Don't think you've seen the last of me!"

" No!" Ian shouted. " Now people will want to battle me. Wahhhhhh."

" Hey, don't sweat it, man," Dan assured. He smacked Ian's back trying to calm him down. " The first time's always the worst time. When you get better at it you'll start to enjoy it a little more. _But what was the deal with that Bakugan. The Bakugan he was suppose to roll was suppose to be a Griffon. But that thing...that was no Griffon."_

" Oh no, what time is it? I'm not suppose to be out this late!"

" Chillax. When you play Bakugan time stops altogether. You could play a hundred players and only one hundred seconds would go by. So just chillax.?"

" Really? There's nothing like that in Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokémon."

" Well Bakugan is better. People just don't know it yet."

" I should really get back. I wouldn't want to keep my guardian waiting."

" Wait. Will I ever get to see you again?"

" I don't know. I really don't think I should be hanging out with you. Thanks for teaching me how to play. Bye."

Ian ran away from Dan and ran back to his home. Dan was confused with what just happened. He rubbed his short brown hair and blinked looking at Ian as Drago floated besides him.

" He looks stressed. Does he seemed stressed to you, Drago?"

" Completely stressed. All that stress can't be good for him."

" Nah. I just hope someday I get to met him again. He's kind of interesting."

**The Next Day **

Dan was sitting in school. Like most days he had his Bakugan cards on his desk, rolled his Saurus on one of his cards, and the Bakugan stood up. Dan wasn't really allowed to bring his cards to school. His friend, Runo, was angry at Dan.

" Hey, what did I tell you about your cards, Dan?"

" That I should play with them more. Hey, do you want to hang out today, Runo?"

" Can't. I have to work at my parents café today."

" C'mon. Can't you just ask Marucho for some money? He is extremely rich after all."

" Dan, can't just ask friends for money. It isn't right. By the way, how's Sarah? You know she's been raving about you like crazy."

" Shouldn't matter to me. I'm a Bakugan Brawler not her boyfriend."

" Why don't you look at me when I'm talking to you? It's very rude not to look someone in their eyes when their talking. "

" I who am about to die salute you."

" What's with you, Dan. You're more off than usual. Is something bothering you?"

" It's nothing. I just met this Bakugan Brawler yesterday."

" So? You've battled plenty of Bakugan players. Why is this one any different?"

" I didn't really battle him. There's just something about him that reminds me of, well, not me of course, but like...us."

" Us?"

" Yeah, us. We're the BattleBrawlers. I think maybe he could be one of us. But now I'm probably never going to see him again."

" Attention, everyone," Dan's teacher said. " If I may have your attention we have a new student joining us today."

" A new student," one of the girls shouted. " Really? Is he a cute guy? I hope he's cute."

" I hope it's a cute girl," one of the boys shouted. " I'd rather it be a girl than a boy. We have enough of those already."

" Can you believe them, Dan. Who cares if it's a boy or girl? It should matter if he or she is nice. What do you think, Dan? Dan?"

Dan couldn't believe his eyes. The new student walked in. He walked on the right of the teacher, stared at the students who stared back at him, smiled. The student bowed to the students.

" Hello. My name is Ian Brown. Please take care of me." The moment Ian raised his body back up he saw Dan's face, gasped. " Eeeeeek!"

" It's you!" Both Dan and Ian shouted in unison, they pointed their fingers at each other. " Why are you here?! I go to this school!"

" You mean to tell me you were a student at my school?" Dan asked. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" I just transferred here. I didn't know what school I was going to. Besides, we just met."

" So you two know each other?" The teacher asked. " That's great. Mr. Dan Kuso, perhaps you can show our new student around."

" No way!" Ian shouted. " Anyone but him, please!"

" I'll show him," fellow student Yumi Matsumoto said.

Yumi just like Dan and Runo was thirteen years old. Her eyes are light pink and she has some tomboyish features. She has short, slicked green hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. She has peach white skin and has teeth that are nicely cleaned and well-cared for. She is 5'8". She has a black headband with white lining. She wears an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. She wears a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. Her shorts are slightly darker and have another black strap dangling from the left side. Yumi also wears black, knee-high socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan boots that are slightly shorter than her socks.

Yumi is hyperactive, but tires out easily due to her high energy and quick movement. She is hard-working and determined. She is usually friendly, cheerful and mischievous. Yumi grabbed Ian and headed straight for the door. " Come on. Let's have some fun together."

" Wait. What about where I'm seated?"

" You can worry about that on the way back. Let's just go."

Yumi dragged Ian out of the classroom and headed throughout the school. Dan, unamused with Ian, gave him one of his biggest unamused face.

" Can you believe that guy. I offer to show him around and he barks at me. What a guy."

" He's kind of hot."

" Yeah. Huh? Runo, I thought you didn't like guys."

" Only if they think I'm terrible at Bakugan. Besides, a girl can dream, can't she?"


	5. Chapter 5

******Yumi belongs to a very nice writer named Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. If it weren't for him, or her, I wouldn't have continued writing this story. So for that I thank him, or her. If you have any comments about the story please review. **

It soon occurred to Ian how Yumi was both strong and hyperactive. She ran around the school, dragging Ian by his arm, and continued shouting different things every single second.

" Over there's the cafeteria." Ian never got a good look at it because Yumi was running too fast, and it was the same for every other place they passed by. " There's the film study club, the computer lab, drama studio, co-ed office, teacher's lounge, and there is the-"

" I know you're trying to help me, but your talking too fast," Ian whined as he was being pulled around. " Which one was the cafeteria again?"

" I'm sorry but this is where our tour ends." Yumi stopped running in the middle of the hall. After finishing giving the tour she held her hand out like bellboys do when they want a tip and she smiled. " Gimme money."

" You actually make people pay for telling them information? That's so mean."

" Just a little welcoming fee."

" Well if you say it that way I guess I should-"

As Ian was reaching into his pockets to pull small change he was going to give to Yumi, one of his Bakugan balls. Yumi noticed the ball as it rolled up to her feet, gasped. Ian jumped at the sight of her ball falling and he quickly picked it up.

" Oh no, I thought I left these at home. How could I possibly have missed them?"

" Wait, your a Bakugan player."

" No, wait, it's not what it looks like. I can explain."

" There's no need to get shy over it. I'm a Bakugan Player as well. I'm currently ranked Eleventh online."

" Online? What do you mean by online?"

" You don't know about Bakugan Online? You sure are a hopeless case. Basically, when you play Bakugan your battles will be recorded online in what is known as a Bakugan database. The more you win the higher your rank will be, and the more players will want to brawl with you. But the more you lose, the lower your rank will be and there will be less players who want to play with you."

" That sounds, ah, nice," Ian said although he had no interest in the concept. " Maybe I will, ah, look into it sometime."

" Don't bother. I can make your profile right now." Yumi took a camera looking device out and took a picture of Ian. Ian's face on the camera was rattled because he wasn't expecting Yumi to take his picture. Yumi started tapping on the camera like it was a keyboard, then looked at Ian. " How old are you?"

" T-Thirteen."

" Okay. What gender are you? Zing, gotcha. I know your a male. I also know you must be a Virgo. Throwing skills?"

" Well, I can do this."

Ian threw his Bakugan. The Bakugan bounced against the ball, bounced to the right, and kept bouncing side by side until it flew into a teacher with documents and a cup of coffee and went through his mouth and went down his windpipe. The teacher started choking as the Bakugan was lodged into, dropped his coffee cup and documents, tried doing the Heimlich maneuver on himself, but couldn't get it out.

" Ah!" Ian screamed. " Hold on! I'll save you!"

Ian ran behind the teacher and did the Heimlich maneuver on him. Ian was mostly docile when it came to using force, but he squeezed the teacher the same as squeezing the belly of a pig and kept squeezing him trying to make the Bakugan pop out. Yumi ticked at the sight of Ian doing the Heimlich and continued filling his profile.

" Throwing Skills. Zip. Let's see. Hey, Ian, what country are you from?"

" C-Canada!" Ian exclaimed as he was still squeezing the teachers' tummy.

" Canada. Uh-huh. Have you ever encountered intimacy with a female partner?"

" What? Why's that on the registration?"

" Just kidding. Just a little something to lighten the mood. Final Question. What type of Bakugan Attribute do you like to use mostly?"

" Umm, I would have to say Subterra. One more push and-"

Ian's Bakugan finally popped out of the teacher's mouth. Ian ran to pick his Bakugan up as the teacher rubbed his throat and breathed in air. The moment Ian saw his teacher's face, he smiled weakly and tried hiding his Bakugan.

" Heh. Sorry about that, sir. I'm new here."

" That's it!" The teacher shouted. " I shouldn't even be here! " I really want to retire. If only I had the moneeeeeeey."

The teacher picked up his documents covered in coffee stains and his shattered remains of his coffee cup and walked back down the hall. Ian, confused about the whole incident, scratched his head.

" He seems stressed. Does he seemed stressed to you, Yumi?"

" I don't believe it!"

" Really? He looked stressed to me-"

" Not that. It says here you're ranked Seven-hundred and twenty-six. I thought you'd be in the nine-hundreds since you seem like a wimpy player, but how did you get this high. How many battles did you win?"

" Eh, one."

" Really? How many games have you played."

" Eh, one."

" That's it? Do you know how many wins I had to get to be in the top eleven?"

" I don't know. How many?"

" Over one hundred."

" One hundred. How did you win one-"

Before Ian could say another word a small ball rolled out of Ian's pockets and floated in the air around Yuma's head. The Bakugan was green; meaning Ventrus. When the ball opened, a bat looking Bakugan with pointy ears emerged.

" This is Nivawk. He's my Bakugan Guardian."

" Bakugan Gaurdian? What's that?"

" He's basically my trump Bakugan. Not many Bakugan players have them, but they are really powerful."

" They do sound cool. I wish I could have a Guardian Bakugan just like you."

" Don't worry. If things work out you may have yourself a Guardian Bakugan, but that doesn't mean you'll ever beat me. You know what, we should make our own team like Dan, Runo, and the Battle Brawlers."

" Umm, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

" Come on, be a little more optimistic. We'll call ourselves the Yumi Brawlers."

" Umm, I don't think that would stereotypically work."

" Your right. Too mellow. We'll call ourselves the Nivawk Brawlers."

" Your the only one who has Nivawk. And I never said I was ever going to be a Bakugan player. All I want is a life where I try to fit in with school, hang out with friends, and occasionally watch a movie in a theater. I just want to be...normal."

" If you really don't want to play Bakugan that's fine by me. It's a good thing you stopped now. If you kept going your rank may've risen and more people would've wanted to brawl against you. But it's okay now because hardly anyone knows about you. But if you ever feel like a brawl when you decide you want to continue playing, give me a shout, okay."

" Okay."

**After School **

Ian didn't know why but he walked to a small pond in a deserted part of Wardington Park. Ian had a lot of things on his mind. Only by looking himself through the reflection was Ian able to see who he clearly was. A nobody.

" I never once blamed my parents for what happened. They were doing what they thought was right. But maybe they were right. Maybe if I was never born...they would still be alive today. I just don't know what I'm going to do for my life. I wish someone would give me a sign-"

Out of nowhere something hit Ian on his head. The strength of it pushed Ian into the water. The water was surprisingly calm, not a fish was swimming in the pond, and the water was hazard free. In the water clear as day he saw something beyond belief. In the water he saw...a pair of small, red, bright eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**********I hope that last chapter was humorous enough for you. I was thinking of making the chapters longer, but first I need to make sure it's interesting enough to do that. Just please review. **

When Ian got out of the water he was soaking wet. He was cold, drenched, and most of all he was calm. His worrywart nature had been soothed. Ian sat near the palm and grabbed his chest.

" That was-_ack_-really-_ack-_intense," Ian said short of breath from the cold. " What just happened? What pushed me in that water?"

Ian suddenly felt something hard in the palm of his hands. It felt round and small like a Bakugan ball. When Ian opened his palm he found it was a Bakugan ball. A beige colored Bakugan indicating it was Subterra. The ball opened and the face of a lion was shown. The lion looked up at Ian, stared into his eyes, and it recalled the day it first laid eyes on him.

" Human, where am I?" The Bakugan spoke, which scared Ian but he managed to hide it.

" Y-Your that..."

" Human, I'll ask you again. Where am I?"

" Ah, your in Wardington Park right now."

" Wardington? What a stupid name for a place in Vestroia. Might as well call it Baku-ton."

" Hehe. I'm not the pioneer who founded this place. I don't get to change what it's named. Hey, do you have a name?"

" Of course I have a name. My name is Leontess. Is that name to hard for you to remember?"

" Y-Your the Bakugan that nearly attacked me. A-And you were the one who pushed me in the water, weren't you?"

" Very good. I see your race aren't as simple minded as I thought. I'm a Bakugan, I wasn't born in Vestoria but moved there hoping to escape the Bakugan from my own dimension, but even they looked down on me. The only thing that brings me joy in this world is to hurt Bakugan. Other than that I am completely alone."

" If your alone than maybe you would like to stay with me."

" Huh? What are you talking about, human?"

" I'm saying would you like to be my Bakugan. I have a feeling if we work together, work hard and try our best, we could make a great team. What do you say?"

" Hmmm. It's true. I feel as though my true powers can only be unlocked when I engage in these Bakugan battles of yours. Very well, human, I will be your partner. But when I find a way to take on full form without need of this game, you should know I'll be leaving you. But if I am to be your partner, I must first know what your name is. What is it, human?"

" My name? It's Ian. Ian Brown."

Ian was about to put Leontess's ball inside his pockets for safe keeping, but Leontess floated out of his hands and floated around him. Ian watched as Leontess spinned around him. Seeing how flamboyant Leontess moved, how he spinned with glee, Ian chuckled to himself.

" Hey!" A girl screamed behind Ian and Leontess. Ian shuddered at how loud she was. When he turned around he was speechless. " I am Chan Lee. I can't be beat!"

" _Chan Lee? That sounds Androgynous." _

Chan Lee has medium-length black hair, which is tied back in a ponytail. She has brown eyes and was wearing eyeshadow. Her outfit resembled a Vietnamese ao dai red-and-gold theme.

" _That Chinese Dress...she's so pretty." _

" After I beat you I'm going to my boyfriends house."

" _Boyfriend? I knew it was too good to be true. At least I didn't make a fool of myself by telling her how pretty she is. I wonder what her boyfriend is like."_

" Fourtress, I'm ready!"

A red Bakugan ball came out behind Chan Lee's back and emerged. The Bakugan looked at Leontess and it growled.

_" _Evil spirits, begone or face my wrath!"

Chan Lee took out a Bakugan card and showed it to Ian. " Field Open!"

" Eh...I don't really want to play..." Seeing Chan Lee's cold eyes he took out his Bakugan card and showed it to Chan Lee. " Field Open!"

Time froze around them. Everything around them stood still—the joggers, dogs chasing after Frisbees, leaves falling—time froze as the battle between Ian and Chan Lee was about to begin.

FIELD SET!

Unlike the last time Ian wasn't in a stadium but was in a field of dirt surrounded by boiling lava. The center of the stadium had an empty space where cards could be set.

Ian and Chan Lee were standing on the other side of the field. Chan Lee took out a Gate Card from her deck and threw it on the field.

" Gate Card, set!"

" Eh," Ian was slow in the game. He took out a Gate Card and threw it on the field. " Gate Card, er, set."

Both Gate Cards enlarged and showed up together. The moment they appeared Chan Lee took out her Bakugan and made hand gestures. Unlike the bully she made a pose similar to Goku's Kamehameha Wave.

" Bakugan Brawl!"

Chan Lee pushed her Bakugan on the field and it started rolling towards her card. Ian was afraid her Bakugan would melt when it headed straight for the magma, but the Bakugan passed through, unharmed, and landed on her card. It stood up.

" What?" Ian gasped. " H-How is this possible?"

" It's because I'm a Pyrus Brawler. Pyrus Bakugan were practically raised in the magma of Vestroia. Their immune to fire. I'm unbeatable. Now roll your Bakugan."

" Eh, okay." Ian took out his Bakugan and tossed it in the air. He then made a pose resembled a baseball pitcher, hands on the Bakugan and right foot up, and he threw it at the card. " Bakugan Brawl!"

Ian's Bakugan slid across the field, went through the magma, but bounced since it wasn't a Pyrus. Ian's Bakugan however reached the card and stood up. When his stood up both his and Chan Lee's Bakugan stood up.

Ian's was Serpenoid. Chan Lee's was her Guardian Fourtress. Fourtress was an Asura with four arms. He was bright red, had four scabbards with swords on his back, and eight gold bracelets. Fourtress has four faces, of which three of them change with different abilities, which are face of rage/phase glare (attack), face of sadness/phase breaker (defense), face of joy/phase driver (power up) and enlightenment.

**Serponoid**

**270 G **

**Fourtress **

**450 G **

" I am Fourtress," Fourtress said to Serpenoid. His face turned into the face of rage. " I am ready to fight."

" Gate Card, open!"

" Gate Card, open!" Chan Lee shouted. " Fortress!"

**Gate Card: Fortress**

**Pyrus: 80**

**Aquos: 170**

**Subterra: 130**

**Haos: 100**

**Darkus: 100**

**Ventrus: 140**

" Power Up!"

**Serponoid**

**400 G **

**Fourtress**

**610 G **

" W-What? How come yours got so much power?"

" It's because Fortress gives Fourtress an additional G-Power. And guess what. Mine is stronger than yours. Ability Card Activate: Face of Rage!"

Fourtress's head turned to his angry one. Seeing his face scared Serponoid as he had his energy sapped out of him.

**Serpoinoid**

**350 G **

**Fourtress**

**660 G **

" Brawl!"

Fourtress unsheathed all four of his swords and slashed them at Serponoid. He moved so fast Ian couldn't keep track of him. Fourtress then sheathed all four of his swords. As he did, Serponoid exploded. Seeing his Bakugan being demolished, Ian sweated.

" _No...how can I beat that thing?" _


	7. Chapter 7

**********I bet some of you are wondering where this story is going. Maybe this story isn't going anywhere. Maybe so many insightful things are going to happen in it that just involve battles. Please review, because the only one who has been reviewing me, besides Lemonheads R 4 Losers, is Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. **

The rules of the Bakugan was every time a player rolled the next person had to roll. Ian may've lost Serponoid against Chan Lee's Fourtress, but since he rolled last Chan Lee could roll again. Chan Lee took out her other Bakugan and made hand gestures. Just like before her gestures resembled Goku's Kamehameha Wave from Dragon Ball.

" _Chinese dresses look so cute," _Ian thought admiring Chan Lee's attire.

" Bakugan Brawl!"

Chan Lee pushed her Bakugan on the field and it started rolling towards Ian's cards. When the Bakugan reached Ian's card it stood straight up. With that done it was Ian's turn. He took out his Bakugan rolled it, put his hands together like a baseball glove, and threw it on his card. The Bakugan stood up. Both Bakugan glowed bright red and brown as they both grew to their gigantum size.

**Ian's: Griffon **

**380 G **

**Chan Lee: Gargonoid **

**320 G **

Griffon is a Pyrus chimera-like Bakugan. He has a lion's fore body and a snake as a tail. Its hind legs are like a goat's and are scaled. It has a pair of huge bat-like possesses a deafening roar to stun its opponents. Its hands have sharp claws that never dull. It has powerful wings that give it the ability to fly high in the air. It has a serpent tail that possesses a venomous bite. It was a beast among Bakugan.

Gargonoid is Pyrus a gargoyle-like Bakugan. Feast warriors at night, even in the land of Vestroia. By day, their power is that of a regular human being. An army of Gargonoid's were defeated long ago by the six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia.

" Gate Card, set!"

**Gate Card: Cursed Gate **

**Rarity: Copper **

**Pyrus: 70**

**Aquos: 40**

**Subterra: 80**

**Haos: 50**

**Darkus: 10**

**Ventrus: 110**

**Ian's: Griffon **

**450 G **

**Chan Lee: Gargonoid **

**390 G **

" Yes," Ian cheered triumphantly as his Bakugan had more G-Power. " I win."

" Don't get ahead of yourself," Chan Lee said. " I am unbeatable. Ability Card activate. Firewall!"

Firewall, Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Gargonoid.

**Griffon**

**400 G **

**Gargonoid **

**440 G **

" Like I said, I'm unbeatable. Gargonoid, attack!"

Gargonoid swooped in and slashed its claws at Griffon. Griffon raised its claws up at Gargonoid before it slashed him, and pushed on both their claws. At first it seemed like Gargonoid was about to overpower Griffon, but Ian held up an Ability Card.

" Ability Card, activate. Firewall!"

" What, you have a Firewall too?"

Firewall, Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 50 G's from the opponent to Griffon.

**Griffon**

**450 G **

**Gargonoid **

**390 G **

Griffon pushed Gargonoid away from him. Griffon then charged at Gargonoid, spreading its wings out, and slashed them down on Gargonoid. Gargonoid fell back, landed on the ground, and exploded. With Ian's win his Bakugan and Gate Card flew off the stadium and flew back into Ian's waiting hands.

" What? You can't have a Pyrus Bakugan. You used a different Bakugan in the last battle."

" Whoever said all my Bakugan were the same.

" Hey, that was a good battle. You almost had me-"

" Is this all just a game to you?"

" Huh? Yeah it kinda is a game. Isn't Bakugan a game to you?"

" Of course not. I am ranked third. I must protect my record! I cannot be beaten!"

" Well you stop that! The only reason I want to play a game is so I can have fun. But Bakugan isn't any fun at all. I hate it!"

" If this game is too hard for you then why don't you just throw away your cards and your Bakugan. Let someone who actually cards about it find them."

" Because just because thing's don't seem good know doesn't mean they won't get better. And besides, I'm not alone in this game. There's still my partner Leontess. He needs me. I can hear his heart beating every time I hold him in my hands. His pain...I want to make him happy!"

" Ian, do you really mean it?" Leontess asked floating behind Ian's head. " Are you really just playing this game for me?"

" Yeah. So I'll do what you asked and let you have your moment on the spotlight, partner."

" Right. Let's give this girl everything we got!"

" Gate Card, set!"

Both Ian and Chan Lee set their Gate Card's in the center of the Lava pond. Since it was Chan Lee's turn, she pulled her Bakugan back and prepared to throw it.

" Bakugan Brawl!"

Chan Lee threw her Bakugan on Ian's Gate Card and it stood up. The Bakugan she threw was Fourtress, her Guardian Bakugan. With him on the card Ian took out his Bakugan Leontess and prepared to throw it.

" Bakugan Brawl!"

Ian's Bakugan bounced on the field, avoided the lava, and it safely landed on his Gate Card. His Bakugan Leontess stood up. Just like every time two Bakugan stood up on the same Gate Card they glowed and their avatar's appeared. Chan Lee's was the four-armed Asura Fourtress and Ian's was the giant lion Leontess. Most Bakugan couldn't talk during a game, but Guardian Bakugan could.

**Fourtress **

**450 G **

**Leontess**

**550 G **

" I feel power!" Leontess roared with glee. " I feel like I can destroy any Bakugan that gets in my way. And I like it."

" I am Fourtress," Fourtress said. " I serve my partner Chan Lee. I will stop all those that get in my way."

**Gate Card: Light Burst **

**Rarity: Silver **

**Pyrus: 50**

**Aquos: 50**

**Subterra: 90**

**Haos: 200**

**Darkus: 170**

**Ventrus: 110**

**Fourtress**

**500 G **

**Leontess **

**640 G **

" No, you can't beat ME!" Chan Lee had no choice but to use her last Ability Card. " Ability Card activate! Phase Drive!"

Phase Drive: Fourtress gains 200 G power. Fourtress's face span into his face of rage as his body glowed bright red.

**Fourtress **

**700 G **

" Wait."

" Wait? Wait for what? Wait for you to enjoy this area a little longer?"

" No. Wait for me to use my Ability Card. Wings of Leontess!"

Wings of Leontess: Leontess gains 200 G power. Leontess's wings started to glow. The wingspan increased. Two giant white wings spread from his wings and he took to the sky, roared.

**Leontess **

**840 G **

" Sorry, but I'm the one who wins this round. Leontess, attack!"

Fourtress grabbed all four of his scabbard's with his four arms and drew out all four of his swords. He slashed his swords at Leontess when he charged directly at him. For a second blinding light shinned between the two Bakugan and the victor was hard to notice. That's when Leontess's wings were chopped off by Fourtress. Fourtress however dropped all four of his swords, fell on his feet, then collapsed on the ground, defeated.

" Fourtress!" Without Fourtress, Chan Lee only had Manion left. And without any Ability cards there was no chance of her defeating Leontess. Thinking about this happening, Chan Lee started to sweat. " _I-I can't win. I've failed. No...NO! I can't lose. Not like this. There's only one thing left for me._" Chan Lee raised her hand over her head, took a deep breath, said, " I, Chan Lee, surrender-"

" I surrender!" Ian shouted raising his hand before Chan Lee.

" W-What?"

" You're just too strong for me. There's no way I can defeat you."


	8. Chapter 8

**********That last battle seemed a little anticlimactic, I know. I just wanted you all to know how Ian doesn't care about winning. And what better way then to make sure he forfeits a battle because it would starch the other player? Now we'll see how Chan Lee takes it. Please review. **

With Ian forfeiting his match he and Chan Lee returned to Earth. Time that was once frozen started moving again. Chan Lee panted on the ground hiding her face from Ian's eyes. Ian noticed this, smiled, and walked up to Chan Lee holding out a friendly hand to her.

" Hey, that was a good match. I had a lot of fun—"

Chan Lee kicked Ian in his stomach before he could say another word. He feet were so hard it almost felt like his ribs were broken just from one kick. Ian fell on his back. Chan Lee got on top of him and grabbed his collar as she glared at him in his eyes.

" What was that?" She shouted at Ian. " You forfeit to me? What audacity do you have doing something like that to me?"

" I-I don't know. You looked like you really wanted to win so I decided it would be better if you won."

" You fool! Every battle you make is recorded. You'll be the laughing stock of the Bakugan world! You'll be the last place competitor!"

" So?"

" So? So what?"

" So what if I'm last place; big deal. It's just a game. I don't play this game to win. I play just so I can have fun. What's so great about winning anyways?"

" What's so great about winning? Is that really what you want to say to me?"

" Uh-huh. Mmm-hmmmmm. I want to teach Leontesss about having fun too."

" Bakugan Brawls aren't suppose to be fun. They're suppose to be—"

" Chan Lee?" A boy said behind her. Chan Lee turned around and saw her boyfriend Joe. Joe was blonde, wore a white shirt, wore a dog tag around his neck and had brown eyes. " Hi. Who are you talking to?"

" Joe? It's nothing. Just some rookie who doesn't know how honor requires you to hold your title—"

" Hello, Ian."

" Hello, Joe. I heard you've recovered from your low blood sugar? How's life treating you?"

" Just splendid now that I have a girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend, Ian?"

" No. No girls really like me. Hehehe. But I'll keep looking."

" Wait, you two know each other, Joey?"

" Of course. Ian Brown is my cousin. Hence, my name is Joe Brown. Sorry I didn't call you for a month, Ian, but Wavern passed away during that time."

" Wavern? Ooh, right, your Bakugan. Sorry but I didn't think Bakugan could pass away."

" Wait a minute, how come you never told me about him before, Joey?"

" Because I didn't know you well enough."

" Didn't know me well enough? We've been dating for a whole year. How much closer can we be—"

" I'm sorry, but as nice as it was to meet you again, Joe, can I have your email address before you start fighting."

" Sure. Or better yet we can meet again. Three days from now they're having a tournament for young Bakugan players. I'll write you the address." Joe took out a notepad and a pen, wrote on the paper, and ripped off a piece and handed it to Ian. " There's my phone number, email address, and date and IP address of the tournament. Do you have a trump Bakugan yet."

" Of course. My partner Leontess. Say hi, Leontess."

" Hmrph!" Leontess replied.

" Oh, don't mind him. He's just a little stubborn. Will you be taking place in this tournament, Joe? Will you be joining too, Lee?"

" Sorry, but we're way too advanced for that tournament. But you should totally come. Goodbye for now, Ian. Ciao."

Joe and Chan Lee walked away. As they walked Chan Lee grabbed Joe's right arm and clinged to him. Ian flinched from Chan Lee touching him, but supressed his emotions.

" _I wish I could have a girlfriend. Or even just go on one day so I can say I had a girlfriend." _

" Are we going to this tournament together, Joe?" Leontess asked.

" Y-Yeah, we're going. But only if you want to go, Leontess."

" Yes! This will be the perfect chance to tear up some Bakugan.

" Glad your happy. Now let's go home so I can drown my sadness with a bowl of chocolate ice cream."

**On The Streets**

Ian kept thinking about Chan Lee and how cute she looked in a Chinese dress. Every since he was young Ian thought girls looked cute with buns in their hair, sash's wrapped around their waists, the kind of Chinese dress that looked fierce and cute.

Ian had to suppress his emotions at the girl in front of him. He was the very embodiment of the girls he liked. At first se looked like Chan Lee, but when she looked around she had a different appearance. She has large, silver eyes and black hair with thick, square bangs. Her hair is arranged in long braids and cat ear-like buns, accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left bun. She wears a short, blue and lavender cheongsam; a Chinese dress that is decorated with red-pink petals.

_" Aww, china dresses are so cute. But there's no way a girl as pretty as her could ever like someone as pale and uninteresting as me."_

The girl saw a girl playing on the road. The girl walked to the girl, placed both her hands on her shoulders, said, " You shouldn't being playing her. It's dangerous. Promise me you'll be okay."

" Okay, I'll be careful," the girl said.

" That's a good girl." The girl wearing the Chinese dress took out a flower made out of paper and gave it to the girl. " Here. Something for being such a good girl."

" _She's also kind. There's no way I could ever be a good match for her—"_

Something didn't feel right. A car was speeding towards her. Ian, seeing the car not slowing down, ran up to them and pushed them forward. The car speed past them without slowing down. Police sirens were heard as police cars chased after it.

" Are they having a high speed chase?" One person said.

" Did anyone see those poor girls?" Another person asked.

" Some boy jumped in and saved them."

Ian couldn't believe it himself. The little girls' mother walked up to her and picked her up. In her eyes the girl was crying. The girl wearing a Chinese dress however just stared at Ian. There was an awkward moment between the two.

" You...saved me."

" I-I...I..." Ian stuttered losing himself staring at the girl's beautiful, kind face. The girl crawled up to Ian. Her hands touched his legs as she looked into his eyes. He could smell her perfume, which smelled like strawberries, stuttered. " I have to go! Nice meeting you! Bye!"

Ian ran as fast as he could away from the girl in the Chinese dress. Ian didn't know what he was thinking. He just couldn't bear to look in her eyes any longer. Ian kept running from her and headed straight for home.

**Days Left Until First Tournament: 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**********One bad trait about Ian is he's a wuss. If I was in his position I would say " It is my deputy to protect you, for you're the prettiest flower my eyes have ever seen", or something like that instead of running away. Let's see what happens next. Please review. **

Ian ran away from the girl wearing a Chinese dress and he ran back to his home—actually his step parents home. Ian's step parents got it from a eccentric real estate agent. The inside was surprising spacious. His step father, Howard, liked sculpting. The living room had a table with six chairs, carpets that looked like they were made from Mayans, and above the table was a chandelier. Ian's mom, Lisa, liked to hang fur walls on the left side of the room, which was her office.

" Nice pad, eh, Leo?" Ian smiled at his Bakugan partner.

" Leo?" The lion-like Bakugan said. " Who's Leo?"

" You're, you silly goof. Leontess will just prolong too much time, wouldn't you agree."

" I-I guess you can call me Leo if you want. But should you really talking to me in your home? Wouldn't your elders get angry at you."

" Nope. Both my parents like to spend more time at work then with me. Besides, their not my real parents, their my step parents and half the time they forget they even adopted me. So there's nothing that will stifle us. I can be engrossed with you as much as I want, partner. Let's take a bath together, okay."

" A bath? I don't think I can in this form."

" That's okay. I got the perfect solution."

**Bath **

Ian poured hot water into his bath tub. His bones, feeling stiff from all the throwing he did today, were calmed by the warm water. Steam came out of the bath tub. Ian had a white piece of cloth on his head and sighed in relaxation. Leo, who couldn't swim in the water, floated on a rubber duck with his fake little feet tapped with duck tape.

" Doesn't this feel relaxing, Leo?" Ian said to his Bakugan.

" It does," Leo replied. " But how is this possible? I thought being in this form would make me lose all nerves in my body. Yet it feels...so warm."

" Trust me this is nothing compared to a hot spring. When your in a hot spring, outdoors, with little drops of snow dripping on you cooling your body down ,it feels soooooo good."

" I was wrong about you, Ian."

" Huh? About what, Leo?"

" I assumed you were as easy to read as a Centipoid. But you're far more hard headed than I've given you credit for."

" Well your not as aggressive as I thought, Leo. So I guess that makes us even."

" I guess it does. Say, Ian, do you know anything about Vestroia?"

" No. Should I?"

" Eh, no. But do you know anyone by the name Naga?"

" Never heard of him. Is he like a friend of yours where you come from?"

" Naga is no friend to us Bakugan. No friend to anyone at all. I'm just really antsy about that tournament your blood brother was talking about. I just have a feeling when it's done something bad is going to happen to me...I mean us."

" Hey, don't worry about it. It's just a tournament. The main thing is we try our best and hope to have fun."

" I guess you're right. Can I ask you one more thing?"

" Okay. What is it, Leo?"

Water dripped out of the tub from the water still leaking out. A tick of sweat dripped down Leo's head. " When are you going to turn the water off?"

**Ian's Room**

After helping himself to a bacon 'n' tomato sandwich Ian reviewed his notes on the school he was attending. Ian opened the books his librarian recommended for him, had a piece of paper and pencil out, and wrote down what was in his book. Leo was sitting on Ian's desk the entire time and looked at him as he wrote down his notes.

" You sure like to look at those things. What are they called?"

" Their called Books, Leo. Their the windows to another world. Read them and you'll feel like you're in another world."

" That won't be necessary. I know I am already on a different world. My home is galaxies and galaxies away from this planet you call Earth."

" Where is your home, Leo?

" I-I don't want to talk about it. Where I come from is somewhere you wouldn't want to be."

" Doesn't that mean you should cherish your moments on this planet? On Earth there's so much to look at. Maybe tomorrow we can go to an amusement park. Oh, oh, or maybe we can do to the museum. I hear they're holding an exhibition on sea turtles there."

" Sea turtles? What kind of Bakugan are those?"

" Ha, silly. Sea turtles aren't Bakugan. Their— never mind. Is there any place you would like to explore, Leo?"

" Actually, I'd rather you practice with me for this tournament that's coming up. If we're to win it we'll need to work on it."

" Okay. Hey, maybe this will be a good chance for you to talk with my other Bakugan. Maybe you can socialize together and become great friends."

" I have no intentions of becoming friends with any Bakugan. I want to make all Bakugan grovel at my knees. If they defy me, I'll send them to a dimension where they will be trapped without food or water, and nobody will be able to hear them scream."

" You really can be scary sometimes, Leo. Well, I better get to bed. I have a big day tomorrow. But before I do that, let's sleep together."

" What? No. I refuse to sleep with anyone. I'd rather sleep by myself."

" Come on. If you don't sleep with me on the bed then I'll sleep outside. It's cold out. I might just freeze too death. And without me, you can't unlock your true form, can you. You wouldn't want to be stuck like this forever, would you?"

" No, there's no way I'd want something like that to happen to you. Alright, you win. But don't leave me under the covers. I don't like the dark."

Ian picked Leontess off his desk and walked towards his bed. Ian crashed on the bed with Leontess in his arms. The soft covers underneath him allowed Ian to sleep peacefully without any worries or regrets. But while Ian was able to sleep soundly, Leo nesting inside his ball couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened to him.

" _Is this what snug is? I feel like I'm leading him on. He's even gone so far to help me with my selfish ambitions. Why? Even though I'm nothing but a selfish Bakugan he continues to put my feelings ahead of his own. Hopefully by tomorrow everything will clear up. I wouldn't want things to end like last time."_


	10. Chapter 10

**It seems as though there are some mysterious involving Leo that he has not shared with us just yet. Now, I'm going away for a week to my grandma and granddad. Yes, my grandparents are both still alive. Old, but still alive. So anyways I won't be able to update for quite some time. But please enjoy this chapter. **

Morning finally came. Sunlight seeped through the windows of Ian's home, which was really his stepparents home, and shinned directly over his face. Ian's nose twitched when the light touched him, he raised both his arms up, and breathed in the fresh air in through his nose.

" Ah, what a glorious morning to bask in. I feel like peameal bacon 'n 'eggs. Oh, but I don't think I have time to make it. Today is a school day."

Leo who was also awake got out of his ball form and stared into Ian's face. " I don't know what the fuss is with you humans. If you want breakfast all you have to do is go outside, kill something, and eat it. The perfect meat diet."

" That won't work, Leontess. The human body needs six to eleven servings of breads and grains, three to five servings of fruits and vegetables, two to three servings of dairy and proteins, and everything else is just added fat."

" I don't understand a single word you just said to me, but will we be able to do practice today."

" Sure. But not right now because I have school today. It's on from nine A.M. to three P.M. Let's roll."

**Road to School**

Ian whistled to himself as Leontess rested on his shoulder. Ian was merry and felt chipper since yesterday. It felt like he could run for three days without getting tired. Leontess was confused with Ian's attitude and stared at him.

" What is this noise you're making, Ian?"

" It's called music, Leontess. It's very popular amongst us humans."

" Music? Tell me more about this thing you call music."

" Well, there's four kinds of music I know about. There's classical, rock, jazz, and opera. One way music is perceived is called psychoacoustics. Hearing music is not a purely mechanical phenomenon of wave propagation, but is visionary seeing the sounds in perceptual event; in other words, music comes from your mind where your heart wants to go. Cat Stevens said something like that."

" Cat Stevens? Is he someone who also plays with Bakugan?"

" Not that I'm aware of."

" Yeah! I beat you! I won! I won!"

Ian flinched when he heard who was shouting. He turned a corner and saw the Bakugan Brawler Yumi standing over a defeated man. He cried on the ground as Yumi mocked him by laughing and squeezing her left hand.

" You cheated! Somehow you cheated. How could I keep missing throwing my Bakugan on my Gate Cards? This wouldn't have happened if you didn't stop taunting me."

" Oh grow up. I won; you lost. There's nothing you can do about it. Maybe now my rank will go above eleven." Yumi took out her PDA, her device she took pictures of Ian with, and looked at her ranking. However, she was sad to see her rank hadn't gone up. " Aww. How many Bakugan players do I have to beat to get some recognition? What do you think, Nivawk?"

" _Is that really Yumi? How can she just sit there and let that poor man cry? I better not get involved with her."_

" Huh?" Yumi noticed Ian walking on the streets, stared at his eyes, smiled. " Oh hey there, Ian. What's that?" Yumi noticed Ian's Bakugan Leontess resting on Ian's shoulders. " Wow. Did you finally find a powerful Bakugan?"

" Uh, yeah. This is my partner Leontess."

" Really? It's nice to meet you, Leontess."

" Hmrph!" Leontess replied.

" Oh don't mind him. He just has problems warming up to people. Well, I better get going."

" Going. Where are you going?"

" I'm going to school. It is a school day. And shouldn't you be going to school too."

" Oh yeah. Let's walk together."

" I don't really think that's a good idea."

" Why not?"

" I don't know you, you don't know me, that seems a little dangerous."

" Relax. It's not like I have feelings for you or anything. Besides, I like that guy Klaus Von Hertzen. He's a hunk."

" Who's Klaus Von Hertzen?"

" He's a super rich guy who's alias was once Masquerade. He was also top ranked online. I think he's cool. Much cooler than a flake like you."

" Thanks (sarcasm). If he's so much cooler than me why don't you walk to school with him."

**School**

" Your both late. Sit outside your classroom carrying buckets and think about how tardy you are!"

" _My second day of school and I'm late. I thought today could've been a good day. Guess I was wrong." _

Ian stood outside the classroom with two buckets of water in his hand. Standing next to him was Yumi. Unlike Ian she still had a cheerful expression on her face, and nudged Ian's right elbow as she laughed to herself.

" Isn't this great, Ian?"

" What's so great about this?"

" They paired us up together. It's like we were meant to make a Bakugan team together. I've thought of more names we can call ourselves. Do you want to hear them?"

" Go right ahead."

" Dynamite Brawlers. Blade Brawlers. Blood Brawlers. Exo Brawlers-"

" How about Mahalo Brawlers."

" Mahalo? Why Mahalo?"

" Because when I say the word Leo I think of the twelve Zodiac signs. What do you think?"

" Mahalo Brawlers? Hmmm. Sure, we can be the Mahalo Brawlers. And now Yumi, lead by her first partner Ian, we became the-"

" Wait a minute. You can't say your the leader just like that."

" Sure I can. I'm a way better Brawler than you. Therefore I should-"

Yumi heard noise somewhere in the hallway. Yumi jumped at the sound of the noise. She dropped her buckets of water, ran towards the noise, and disappeared down the halls.

" Wait. We're suppose to wait here, Yumi. Oh man." Ian dropped his bucket of water and ran down the fall after Yumi. " I hope I don't get expelled for this. That's the last thing I want on my permanent record."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry I was late updating this and I'm sorry there hasn't been enough Bakugan Brawls. I would like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for Yumi. As I am just writing what I think is right, and funny for her, I cannot give her true personality. Also, this is not an OC story. These are all original characters I made, except for Yumi who I PM'd Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for. Please review, and if HorustheAvenger is reading this, please don't shut me down.

**School**

Ian was searching through the halls for Yumi, but couldn't find her. He looked in open and closed classroom doors, dark rooms, and even the girls' washroom

" Eeekkkkk!"

Ian ran out of the girls' washroom as fast as he could. Pieces of toilet paper were thrown at him.

" Worst-day-ever!"

Ian was tried. He panted heavily through his mouth trying to recover. After catching his breath Ian looked back up, looked through the hallway, and loved for Yumi.

" Where is she? Doesn't she care if we get into trouble? Well, I guess I can't be too mad at her when she is just following something she heard. But still, she could have waited for me-"

Ian flinched. Someone tapped his right shoulder. Ian slowly turned his head around to see...a ghost! A white face of a ghoul. The ghoul's fingers felt like ice pikes. The single breath of the ghost made him jump.

" Boo!"

" Ah!" Ian fell on the ground. The ghoul waved it's hands at Ian and made more " booing" sounds. " Please don't eat me! I don't taste good! Just leave me alone!" The ghoul to Ian's surprise started laughing through it's mouth. It felt like a frog was jumping in his throat when he tried speaking. " W-Why are laughing?"

" You're so scared!" The ghoul laughed. It occurred to Ian how the ghoul was really Yumi dressed up trying to fool him. " Look at your face. Your like a little strawberry."

" No I'm not."

" Yes you are-" Yumi jumped when she turned her head around. " Ah!"

" Ah! What is it?"

" Your reflection!"

" What?"

" I can see your reflection in this mirror." Ian looked in Yumi's direction and saw a broken mirror leaning against the wall with Ian's reflection in it. " It's so scary!"

" No it isn't."

" Relax, I'm only just joking. I'm so funny maybe I should grow up to be a comedian. I'll live with a husband in a two-story mansion, get a little cocker spaniel, buy a pool, get a tan, and work as a housewife. Oh, but first I need to find a husband."

" Thanks for that insightful comment. And just where are you going to find that-"

Something came out from behind Ian and pushed him to the ground. Yumi flinched when someone pushed Ian down. The person who pushed Ian was a tall, masculine man who wore a cotton blue shirt, cotton black pants, small messy black hair, and heart-shaped glasses. The man kept a firm grip around Ian's neck.

" You!" The man shouted at Yumi. " Your that girl who thinks everything is funny, don't you?"

" I'm sorry, have we met before?"

" You made fun of my little brother! You called him a prune pie."

" Hmmm." Yumi rubbed her chin thinking about all the opponents she faced. None of them fit his description. " I'm sorry, I called so many people that name I can't remember them all. Can I have a hint?"

" This is not Twenty Questions! You mess with my brother and you mess with me. Either you do what I say or your friend here is going to pay!"

" Who, Ian? I don't have to worry about that. You can take a hit, can't you, Ian?"

" Stop joking around! If you make him angry he's going to kill me!"

" He's not going to kill you. He's just a little upset. You just need to chillax."

" Chillax? You sound like Dan! Just hurry up and help me!"

" Okay, but it will cost ya. So what will it take to free my little buddy?"

" I want you to battle me. I want you to pay for embarrasing my brother."

" No problem."

" There is a catch however. My brother told me your skills are making people lose focous on their battle. I call a Special Battle."

" A Special Battle? What kind of battle?"

" I'm giving you a handicap. You can only play with one of your Bakugan while I get to use all three of mine. If you beat all three of my Bakugan than you win. If I beat your Bakugan even once then you lose."

" That seems fair. My Nivawk can defeat any Bakugan." A small green ball floated around Yumi's head as she smiled at the tall man. She took out her Game Card from her pocket and showed it to the man. It glowed bright green. " Are you ready."

The man dropped Ian to the doll like he was a rag doll and showed his Game Card to Yumi. As both cards started to glow Yumi, the man wearing glasses, and even Ian were about to be sucked inside.

" Field Open!"

**Game**

The stadium they were in was a vortex. Wind blew on the outside and it was green in the center with the Ventrus symbol on it. Yumi was standing on one side of the stadium where the man wearing heart-shaped glasses was on the other side. Ian was with the man wearing glasses. Both Yumi and the man both raised their Gate Cards up and prepared to brawl.

" Only one Gate Card allowed on the field at a time. Special Battle rules. Ladies first."

" Ooh, thank you. I'm going to wipe the floor with you. Like Nicholas Cage in Ghost Rider." Yumi made a pose before she threw her Bakugan. She kissed her Bakugan then she made a "Pictures" gesture with her hands and finally spinned it around in circles before shouting, " Bakugan Brawl!"

Yumi threw her Bakugan towards the only Bakugan Gate Card. A tornado however appeared around her Gate Card. Yumi's Bakugan was sucked in, span around in the tornado, then her Bakugan was launched out of the tornado and flew out of the stadium. Her Bakugan disappeared into thin air.

" Aww, that's a miss if I'm not mistaken. Sorry but now it's my turn-"

" Boo!" Yumi taunted the boy by holding her hands together." You got girly arms! Boo! I hear your mother is a Window Washer!"

" What did you say about my momma?"

" Yumi, stop taunting this poor man," Ian said as he was groveling with his hands clinged to the man's legs. Ian was petrified from the wound of the wind blowing. " It's not fair to him."

" Thanks man. You alright with me." The man held his fist out for Ian to punch. " Props."

" Props? Like in stage props?"

" Forget it. Just watch this. Bakugan-"

" What's with those sunglasses? They look so weird. You'll never get a girl to like you like that."

" Brawl!"

The man threw his Bakugan in the air. The tornado appeared before him just like with Yumi. His Bakugan however towered over the tornado and landed on the card.

" Bakugan, stand!" His Bakugan stood up. " I forgot to tell you. I'm allowed to have my Bakugan Double Stand. And if I win even one Gate Card then you lose."

" Oh I see. Good to know, funky breath."

" Again with the name-calling. "

" _I think I know just how to get past this." _Yumi made her original pose and then she threw her Bakugan. Once again a giant tornado appeared near the Gate Card, only this time Yumi's Bakugan flew around the tornado and hit Ian in his face. The ball fell after hitting Ian's face and landed on the Gate Card. " Bakugan, stand! Yes, my plan worked!"

" Plan?" Ian growled holding his nose. " You hit me with that thing! What kind of plan is that?"

" A plan that is good for a few laughs. Hahaha."

" Bakugan Brawl!"

Both Yumi and the man's Bakugan became titans.

**Ravenoid**

410 G

**Nivawk**

480 G

The man's Bakugan was a bird-like Bakugan with green feathers and plated green battle armor; Ravenoid. It's gigantic wings let it swoop to attack its prey from the sky. Large clawed feet squeeze its victims in an unyielding vice. It covets complete destruction of its enemies.

Yumi's Nivawk is a green Ventrus bat/hawk hybrid. It has long slender arms with wicked sharp claws, two pronged talons, two pairs of bat wings, feathery plumage, a beak with rows of needle sharp teeth, and four red insectoid eyes. Finally, it has a pointed edge at the tip of his tail and a "hood" that is attached to his head. He can use this and his wings to make a cloak. Similar to Big Chill in Ben 10.

" Yay! Let's tear them apart, Nivawk..." Yumi was shocked to see her partner Nivawk was asleep. A small bubble blew out of his nose as the bat/hawk hybrid snored.

" Ha, I've never seen a Bakugan do that! But it's funny! Haha!"

" Nivawk, wake up!"

The bubble coming out of Nivawk's nose popped. The sound woke him up. When he woke up he was surprised to see wind blowing everywhere he looked. " Yumi, where am I?" The titan Nivawk asked.

" What do you mean? We're in a Bakugan game, silly. Where were you for the last five minutes!"

" Uh, resting my eyes. I got bored with that last battle and decided to-"

" Forget that. Gate Card open!"

**Deep Roots**

**Rarity: **Silver

**Pyrus**: 50

**Aquos**: 50

**Subterra**: 150

**Haos**: 100

**Darkus**: 100

**Ventrus**: 150

**Ravenoid **

560 G

**Nivawk**

630 G

" I hope your ready to lose, girl. Ability Card activate!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I really don't feel like writing an author's note this chapter so I'll just put the first thing that pops into my head. Matt Damon or Ben Afflick. I don't know which one has been in better movies.**

**Ravenoid**

660 G

**Nivawk**

630 G

" Well it looks like this game is over, doll."

" Doll?" A small tick popped out in Yumi's head as she raised her left fist in anger. " Don't ever call me doll. Ability Card Activate!"

" Battle!"

Ravenoid swooped up and dived towards Nivawk. Ravenoid spinned around and was about to fall right into Nivawk's neck. Nivawk however blocked it with his bat wings. The moment Ravenoid striked he was vulnerable. Nivawk grabbed Ravenoid around his back, flew straight into the sky, then fell towards the ground with Ravenoid in his hands.

" Sorry about this, my Ventrus brother. I must do what my obnoxious lady wishes."

Nivawk realeased Ravenoid from his grip as the bird-like Bakugan fell straight into the Gate Card. It shattered into yellow light. Both Ravenoid and Nivawk turned back into balls and flew right into the waiting arms of Yumi and the man.

" That's one point for me, lollipop."

" Hmrph! You haven't won yet, girl. Gate Card, set!" A large Gate Card appeared in the center of the stadium. " Bakugan Brawl!"

He threw a green Bakugan in the stadium. A tornado appeared around the Gate Card, but his Bakugan rolled around it and landed on the Gate Card.

" Bakugan, stand!"

The man's Bakugan stood up. It was now Yumi's turn.

" I felt like taunting you back then, but I see you're already messed up as it is. Bakugan Brawl!"

Yumi did a pose. Her's was a ballerena. First she thrusted her butt bones back, followed by standing up with her right leg on her left leg spinning around, and finally she threw her Bakugan Nivawk towards the man's Gate Card.

That's when the tornado appeared. Instead of one three tornado's appeared around his Gate Card. The tornado thrashed at Nivawk, lifted him off the ground and spinned him around.

" Nivawk!"

Nivawk was pushed out of the tornado and fell out of the stadium. He vanished from the stadium. He however appeared back in her hands after throwing it. The sight of her failure made the man laugh at her.

" Too bad. Now it's my turn to finish you off. Bakugan Braw-" Yumi made monkey screeching noises through her mouth. The noise she made distracted the man from

brawling. His ball slipped out of his hand and landed right below him; not touching the Gate Card. " That wasn't very fair."

" Too bad. Now it's my turn. _But if I throw it without thinking it might roll into a tornado again. And if he gets another turn he might win that card. What am I_

_going to do?"_

Just as Yumi was about to throw Nivawk she saw Ian. Ian was doing jumping jacks, sprinting back and forth, and shaking his arms at Yumi. Yumi made a noiseless "What?". Ian did more jumping jacks, flexed his biceps, and sprinted back and forth. Yumi made a noiseless "What?". Ian stared with annoyance at Yumi. Finally he took out his beige Bakugan-rolled it against the floor-as Yumi watched from a distance, smiled.

" Oh, I see. Thanks for your help. Bakugan Brawl!"

Yumi threw her Bakugan Nivawk at the Gate Card. Three tornadoes appeared around his Gate Card. Only when Yumi went through the tornados...he went straight through them and stood on the man's Bakugan Brawl. The man wearing heart-shaped glasses gasped when he saw what just happened.

" What? Impossible? How did you do that?"

Yumi stuck her tongue out and gave the man a raspberry before she pulled her tongue back in and winked at him. " Secret." Bakugan, stand!"

Yumi's Nivawk and the man's Bakugan stood up. His was a green bodied butterfly-like Bakugan. At the same time Nivawk was sleeping as a bubble blew out of his nose. Yumi snapped her fingers and the bat/hawk Bakugan woke up.

" What now? I'm a bat. Bats are nocturnal."

**Nivawk**

480 G

**Monarus**

400 G

Monarus is a butterfly-like Bakugan. Monarus, like other Ventus attributed Bakugan, is one of the fastest Bakugan thanks to its large wings and ultra light weight. it

has the ability to fly beyond Gate Cards. Its enormous butterfly wings can create a mighty hurricane wind to defeat its opponents.

" Battle!"

Nivawk and Monarus flapped their wings at the same time. The one with the stronest wind would win. At first Monarus seemed to have the advantage, but Nivawk suddenly

flapped his wings so fast that it consumed Monarus. When the wind dispersed Monarus was gone.

" Bakugan Brawl!"

**Nivawk**

480 G

**Mantris**

400 G

In Bakugan form, Mantris is a huge Bakugan similar to a Praying Mantis. It has blades set into its feet and eyes that can see behind its head. It strikes with

remarkable speed to eliminate its enemies. Mantris also has a large backside a bit like a bee stinger and is used for defense. is a mantis-like Bakugan.

" Gate Card Open!"

**Nivawk**

540 G

**Mantris**

500 G

" Ability Card Activate!"

**Nivawk**

540 G

**Mantris**

600 G

Mantris has his blades around Nivawk's neck. Nivawk cried in pain while Mantris's pinchers were around Nivawk's neck.

" Save me, Yumi!"

" Your going to be okay. Because...Ability Card..."

A giant windstorm came out of Nivawk. Nivawk flew into the sky. Mantris looked up into the face of Nivawk, gasped. A meteorite hurtled from the sky and fell on

Mantris.

With him gone Yumi was the winner.

" Yes, I won." Yumi made a pose holding two fingers to her right eye. Yumi stopped the pose and danced around singing, " I won. I won. I'm good. I'm good. And I'm hot

too. Yeah!"

**Outside Classroom**

" YOU TWO LEFT! Detention NOW!"

** Detention**

Yumi played with her Bakugan Nivawk. She rolled his ball around and laughed to herself. She was calm. Ian however, his heart racing like a rabbit, he was completely

stressed out.

" (crying) In just one day I've gone from good noodle to bad egg. W-Why?"

" You got into trouble," Yumi laughed at Ian. " You got into trouble."

" So did you."

" I always get into trouble. I don't mind."

" Well I do. What if this gets on my permanent record? Now I'll never get a good job." Ian slumped his face on the desk with his hands over his eyes. " I'm nothing but garbage. Garbage! I'm a pig! A pig!"

" Oh chillax. Whinning is contagious. Keep it up and I'll cry just like you."

" H-How could you even lead me around like that? Why me?"

" Isn't it obvious. It's because you and me...we're friends, aren't we?"

" F-Friends?"

" Yeah. Like when you did those moves, you know, the one that helped me find the gap in those tornados, it's a sign you wanted to help me, right?"

" I...I...I guess."

" Great. Oh by the way could you loan me some money. There's these guys I owe and...yeah..."

" Yeah, I guess we're off to being great friends."

" Haha."


	13. Chapter 13

**Are Ian and Yumi really friends? If you ask me, and I say this as a reader/writer of this story, she seems to be quite the trickster. Maybe she's using Ian. Well,**

**let's see how their relationship goes.**

Ian was defeated. He lost without getting to use Leontess. The person who beat him was Yumi. A whole day had passed since she and him went through detention together and they've been playing Bakugan against each other in the park ever since. She stared at Ian, arms folded, said, " Dude, you suck."

" What strategy were you using just then?"

" That? Oh it's my Thunderfury. What did you think?"

" That was...pretty intense."

" It should be. Tomorrow you have that tournament thingie. And from what I can see you won't even last the first round."

" Hehe. I know. I guess that makes you twenty wins in a row."

" And yet my rank has still not gone up. What's the deal. Hey, I wonder what your rank is?" Yumi pulled out her PDA. She looked at the website where all Bakugan were ranked. " Last time I checked this you were ranked seven-hundred and twenty-six. But now you're ranked sixty-hundred and fifty-two. You have one win and lost twenty-one times. I'm surprised your rank keeps going up even though you've lost so many times."

" I don't know either. But you know I'm not going to go through much progress if all I ever fight is you."

" What are you talking about? I'm the eleventh top ranked Bakugan player. I'm one of the best people you're ever going to fight."

" But I just think if I faced someone who uses different Gate Cards and different Bakugan maybe I would be able to think of better strategies."

" That's true. But I don't see anyone else like that in this park. Hey, do you want to see what people are ranked the highest?"

" Eh, sure."

" Great. There's this girl in here I think you're totally going to like."

" I didn't mean it like that."

" Is it true what they say? Are you Canadians all afraid of the dark?"

" What? No. Well, maybe. There are ten provinces in Canada and three terrotories. Maybe the ones who live in the snowy regions, but I'm from Ontario. I practically live next to the U.S.A. besides our geography. Why would you ask that?"

Yumi shrugged. " Just curious. If we're friends I'll need to know a little bit about you. Wow. There's this hot guy named Shun who's ranked second."

" Really?"

" Yeah. Oh, but he uses Ventrus like me."

" What's wrong with someone who uses Ventrus?"

" It's not what type of Bakugan they use. But could you imagine dating someone who likes the same Bakugan as you? Eww. That would be like dating your brother or

sister."

" Oh look, Runo and Dan are in here. Aww. They make such a cute couple. Pyrus and Haos.

" Couple? What do you mean?"

" Didn't anyone ever tell you? Runo is Dan's girlfriend. Or at least I think their boyfriend and girlfriend. Their just so close...if you know what I mean. Wow, look at the clothes this girl Sarah's wearing. So skimpy. Talk about a gal."

" Really? Let me see, please."

" Nah-ah. She uses Subterra just like you. That would be what some people call incest. Would you really want to look at your sister wearing such a fruity outfit."

" I wouldn't know. I don't have a sister. I'm an only child."

" Aww. That's so boring. You mean to tell me you have nobody to nag? No one to tease? No one to prank? That's got to be the most boring thing I've ever heard."

" I don't think my life's that boring."

" Hey, your right. And it's because you get to hang out with a hottie like me." Yumi snuck up behind Ian and held him in a gripper hold. She then rubbed his hair with

her hands in fists and started laughing to herself. " I can be your big sister. Whenever you feel like getting teased just tell me."

" Stop it, Yumi! Your going to mess up my hair!"

" Haha!"

" Bonjour (Hello)."

Yumi froze when she heard two people talking at the same time. Ian also froze when he heard their voices. Yumi realeased her hold on Ian's head as she and him turned around to look at the person speaking. It was twins. Two blond haired girls. Both wore red dresses, horse-shoe buckled black shoes, white leg sockens, and had doll-like skin with amber eyes. The only thing different about them was one had a long ponytail and one had pigtails.

" I know this might sound stupid, but are you two related?" Ian blurted out.

" Oui (yes). We're From France," the one with the pigtails said. " My name is Lea and this is my sister Lara. "

" France? As if the capital of Paris?"

" Oui (yes)." Both the French twins blew a kiss to Ian. Ian could've swore he saw two small pink hearts float over to him. And when the hearts touched him his

cheeks burned red.

" Ooh, French? Isn't that the country of LOVE!" Yumi laughed as she elbowed Ian's right hand, in which he made a loud " Ow!" and rubbed his hand. " Come on, you big baby. That didn't hurt."

" Ian, be careful," Leontess said. He floated out of Ian's pockets and floated on his left side. " Something about this doesn't feel right."

" Yeah, if I spend too much time with Yumi I'm going to break."

" Not that. I'm talking about these two twins. There's something about them that doesn't feel right."

" Come on, Leontess. They don't seem that bad."

" Mark my words, Ian. Their holding something from you."

" (french) (can we get started)?" The twin with the ponytail Lara said. " Can we make this a Double Battle? My sister and I don't like to fight without each other."

" Double Battle? What's that?"

" What, you don't know what a Double Battle is, Ian?" Yumi flabbergasted. " Your so thick-headed. Anyways a Double Battle is pretty much a battle where two Bakugan

Brawlers work together to face two other Bakugan Brawlers. The rules are however that we have four gate cards instead of two. Also, if your comrade has their Bakugan

on a Gate Card and you roll your Bakugan on it, then yours won't stand."

" Sounds simple enough. So who do you think they want to fight in this Double Battle, Yumi?"

" Their talking about us. We're suppose to work together and beat them together."

" Are you sure? You and I...we don't really work well together."

" I know. But who cares? Let's just do it!"

Yumi pulled out her Game Card as the two twins pulled out their cards as well. All three of their cards were glowing. The only one who didn't have his card up was Ian.

" Allez (come on). We can't start without you," Lea said.

" Nous voulons jouer (we want to play). Please raise your card up," Lara said.

" Yeah Ian. What's wrong?"

" Ian, listen to me," Leontess said inside the left side of Ian's ear. " I have a bad feeling about this game. It's okay to say no and walk away. If you don't...who

knows what might happen to you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, partner."

" Your right, Leontess. I really don't want to do anything that would make you worry, Leontess." Ian pulled out his Game Card. For the first time since Yumi saw him he had a serious look on his face. " But I want to play. I want to become as good as Yumi-no, even better than Yumi. I want to be a top ranked Bakugan Brawler too. That's why...I will help Yumi win this battle!"


	14. Chapter 14

**And now we begin the battle. Ian, Yumi, and the twins square off. My first ever double battle. I'm so excited. I hope your as excited as me. And please review : ) **

Just like in ever battle Ian and Yumi have ever been in they were standing on a stadium. Only the stadium they were in now was a giant birthday cake. The cake had thirteen candles, eight strawberries around the cake, and white icing around it.

" Yay! Cake!" Yumi said happily with her hands on her cheeks. " I hope it's ice cream cake! I love ice cream cake!"

" Cake? Why are we on cake?"

" Délicieux gateau (tasty cake)," the pigtailed girl Lea said. " Our family is incredibly rich, wee. They made us our own little stadium. Le goûter (taste it). It's good."

Ian was hesitant from having a taste of the whip cream. Yumi however dug through the cake like a wild dog and stuffed her face in. When she pulled out there was still some icing on her nose.

" It's delicious." Yumi stuffed her face back into the cake. She rubbed her nose on the cake and then took a large bite of it. " It's so delicious! This is the best stadium I've ever been in-ever!"

" _That's strange. Why is Leo so scared of them."_

" Gate Card set!" Both Lara and Leo shouted in unison. They raised two cards up. Yumi stopped eating cake and pulled out her Gate Card. Ian jumped at the sight of three people pulling out Gate Cards and pulled out his own Gate Card. All four threw their Gate Cards on the field as they all showed up in a square together.

" Nous allons commencer (let's begin)!" Lara shouted in her French tone. She pulled out a blue Bakugan. " Bakugan Brawl!"

Lara kissed her Bakugan before she shaked it in her hands and threw it at one of the four Gate Cards. The Bakugan rolled on the card on the right side. " Bakugan, stand!" The Bakugan stood up on the Gate Card.

" Umm, I know this may be a little late but who's turn is it to roll?" Ian asked.

" Je ne sais pas ( Don't know)?" Lea asked. " Well I guess it would start with my sister, then go to you, cutie."

" Eh, did you just call me cute?"

" Then it would go to me and finally your girlfriend."

" Yumi's not my girlfriend."

" Oh really? Then how about you become my copain. Or is that a little cliché? ."

" Eh, B-Bakugan..." Ian's face burned red as he was still embarrassed by Lea's comment. " B-Braw..."

Ian's Bakugan slipped out of his hand and fell on the ground. The Bakugan didn't touch the card. Yumi looked at Ian with a scornful face, said, " Ian, your useless."

" Sorry."

" Don't be apologizing for that. What does copain mean anyways?" Ian jumped off the cake, ran to the side where Yumi was standing, climbed up and leaned against the left side of her ear as he whispered something to her. " Haha! Really? You? Please. Haha!"

" Too bad," Lea said pulling out a white Bakugan from her pockets. " Now it's my turn. Bakugan Brawl!" Lea threw her Bakugan towards the cards. Her Bakugan landed on the card right in front of her sisters. " Bakugan, stand!" Her Bakugan stood up. " And now, our little joue, it's your turn."

" Hey Ian, what does joue mean?" Ian leaned to the left side of Yumi and whispered in her ear. Yumi listened to what Ian was saying while laughing to herself, but when he finished talking her face dropped. " Oh no she didn't. Nobody calls me that!" Yumi dropped a small green Bakugan from her pockets and spinned her ball in circles. " Bakugan Brawl!"

Yumi threw her ball into the air and then it landed on the card Lara's Bakugan was on. " Bakugan, stand!"

Both Bakugan's stood at the same time. Both became surrounded by different lights-Yumi's green and Lara's blue. Images of two big titans then came into place. One of them was a Ravenoid that looked like Yumi's. The other was a Bakugan no one, not even Yumi who was an expert when it came to Bakugan, ever saw before. Hers was two giant fishes, one blue and the other one gold, with four flippers sticking out of their bodies. What was most distinctive were their eyes-one was green and the other was purple.

" What is that thing?" Ian gasped at the sight of the two fishes.

" Ian, I warned you about this," Leontess said in Ian's right ear. He was in his ball form and rested on Ian's right shoulder. " Those two are part of the same world I'm from. If you lose this game you might even lose your life."

" What? What world? What's going on here, Leontess? What world are you and these things from?"

" I'm afraid that's something I just can't tell you. Trust me there are things you shouldn't hear."

**Ravenoid **

460 G

**Pisces **

620 G

"Six hundred and twenty G-Power! That's even more than you, Leontess."

" Don't act so surprised, Ian. Out of the twelve of my kind I'm the weakest one."

" You're kidding, right? But you looked so strong before. How can you be the weakest?"

" I know you have the tenacity to ask questions, Ian, but there's still things I just don't want you to now. For now, all we can hope is your friend is as good as she says."

" Gate Card, open!"

**Silver Sword**

**Rarity: **Silver

**Pyrus**: 0

**Aquos**: 50

**Subterra**: 100

**Haos**: 200

**Darkus**: 150

**Ventrus**: 100

**Ravenoid **

560 G

**Prices **

670 G

" Brawl!"

Ravenoid flew towards the strange looking Bakugan flapping its wings at him. Giant razor blades made out of wind went straight towards them. The two giant fishes however swam away from Ravenoid's attacks. One of the fish spat water in Ravenoid's face while the other swam under him, soon the other fish jumped up and swallowed it whole.

" Vous perdez ( you lose)," Lara said, a wicked smile spread across her face. " You should give up now. You two don't stand a chance against us."


	15. Chapter 15

**As you might know my limit in a Bakugan Brawl is going to be one-three brawls. Now I wonder how much of a brawl I'm going to have before I run out of writing space. Please review : ) **

It was now Lea's turn.

" Bakugan Brawl!"

Lea threw her Bakugan at the Gate Cards. However, as if by luck or just by chance the ball missed hitting one of the Gate Cards. Lea frowned at her bad fortune, and then she laughed.

" Oh well," Lea laughed You can't get them all. I end who's turn is it now?"

" I believe that it is Ian's turn," Lara replied for her sister. I wonder what our handsome boy has for us."

" You girls think I'm handsome?" Ian stuttered.

" Wee (yes)," both Lea and Lara said in unison.

Ian's cheeks burned red. There was never a time in his life anyone ever said something about that too him. Yumi looked at Ian's burning face, frowned.

" Ian? Ian!"

" Huh? Oh, yeah, I think the French do make the best cuisines, Yumi?"

" That was not what we were talking about. Were you even listening to me?"

" I'm sorry. It's just I'm not use to talking to attractive girls."

" Attractive girls. Are you trying to tell me I'm not an attractive girl?"

" What? Your not a girl? Y-Your Yumi."

" Your such a dope."

Ian picked out the perfect Bakugan for the next battle. Ian got into position, hands on his ball as if he was about to throw a baseball, then he pulled his ball back preparing to throw it.

" Bakugan Brawl-"

" Hold it!" Yumi shouted. Ian nearly tripped off the stadium. His legs shaked he nearly fell off, but he managed to keep himself from falling. " Aren't you forgetting something vital?"

" I am."

" Yes. Look at how many cards are out there. You need to add one more."

" One more? What are you talking about?"

" Do you know how Bakugan with the strongest G-Power tallied wins?"

" Yeah. What about it?"

" Remember that strategy I taught you three matches ago."

" What strategy...oh." Ian placed his Bakugan back in his pockets and pulled out an Ability Card. " Ability Card activate!" Something strange happened. On the field another Gate Card appeared joined up with Lea's. Lea and Lara both were surprised when the Gate Card appeared.

" What?"

" How was he able to have more Gate Cards?"

" We still have Gate Cards on our field."

" What was the Ability Card you used for this?"

" Nah." April gave the two French girls a raspberry and pulled on her left eye to agitate them. " It's a secret, blonde's."

" Bakugan Brawl!"

This time Ian was able to throw his Bakugan on the field in piece. The Bakugan landed on the card he set out as it stood straight up. " Bakugan, stand!"

" You really surprised me there, my little copain." Lea said with a chuckle. " Tell you what. How about I skip my turn."

" What?" Yumi shouted. " Well if your going to skip your turn then I'm going to skip my turn too!"

" Yumi, are you sure that's wise," Ian said. " What if I lose against Lara?"

" Then I'll tackle you and make you buy me a parfait," Yumi said with a smile. But she had this aura around her that caused Ian to shudder in fear. " You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"

" No."

" No what?"

" No ma'am."

" Good. So bring it on, blonde. Maybe you can have a fish fillet when your done."

" We French aren't accustomed to this fish fillet of which you speak. We are known for our wine. Bordeaux is one of my father's favourite wines. And what excites me is being under a fur carpet near a roaring fire. Wouldn't you agree, cutie?"

" Uh, maybe."

Lara made a special pose. She held the ball on the sides using three of her fingers from each hand, and then she rolled the ball towards the Gate Cards.

" Bakugan Brawl!"

The ball rolled on the giant cake and rolled on the same Gate Card Ian's Bakugan was on.

" Bakugan, stand!"

Lara's Bakugan stood up. With two Bakugan on the same card the entire field started to glow red and white. The first giant image to appear was the image of Ian's Bakugan Leontess, while on Lara's side a new Bakugan appeared. One the likes of which Ian never heard of. It looked like a centaur; a half man half horse. Instead of quadruped like a horse with four teeth he was Pentuple meaning five legged. His horse fur and human skin were both the color white, he had a bow with the string around his neck, and had short blond hair in a ponytail with a small blond beard and black hooves.

" No, this cannot be!" Leontess shouted when he saw the giant white centaur.

" What is it, Leontess?"

" This Bakugan...it's Sagittariuss, the horse-man Bakugan. Pisces, Sagittariuss, what are you two doing here?"

The horse-man Bakugan didn't answer Leontess. He pretended like he couldn't hear him. Sagittariuss pulled his bow and a small arrow out. Sagittariuss pushed on the string with his arrow and pointed it at Leontess. He was ready to battle.

**Sagittarius **

610 G

**Leontess**

550 G

" It looks like I win this battle, cutie."

" Oh yeah. Gate Card, open!"

**Leontess's Land**

**Rarity: Gold**

**Pyrus: 110**

**Aquos: 90**

**Subterra: 180**

**Haos: 180**

**Darkus: 170**

**Ventrus: 130**

**Sagittarius **

790 G

**Leontess**

730 G

" Pas tout (too bad). My Bakugan still has more G-Power."

" Not quite. This is Leontess's land. When he's on this card he gets double the power."

" What?"

**Sagittarius **

790 G

**Leontess **

910 G

" The Bakugan with the most G-Power wins. Looks like we win this round, Leontess."

" Heh. Don't be so sure of yourself. I still have my Gate Card."


	16. Chapter 16

**What card did the French sister use? What is Ian going to do to counter it? Why am I asking you all these questions? Please review : ) **

Something strange happened. Sagittariuswas surrounded by a veil of white light. When the veil faded the a new monster appeared. It was a huge tortoise-like Bakugan.

**Juggernoid **

360-G

Juggernoid is a massive turtle-like Bakugan that bears a hard shell. It can enter into its shell to execute an attack. Leontess bite Juggernoid's neck and flew into the air. Leontess raised him just high enough for Juggernoid not to be able to see the ground, and then he dropped him. Jugernoid fell to the stadium and exploded into dozens of pieces of dust.

" Yes, I did it" Yumi cheered, she pumped her fist into the air.

" But I...Leontess was the one who beat her. And we didn't really win anything."

" Vous êtes correct ( you are correct)," Lea said laughing to herself. " We still have our mighty monsters. Now that Lara has made her turn, it's your turn our little boy toy."

" Eh, boy toy."

" Bwa ha ha ha!" Yumi laughed.

" It's not funny! _Should I use Leontess again? No. Leontess said that he was the weakest Bakugan in his team. Using him now could be a liability. What should I do?"_

_" _What's the matter, lâche (coward)," Lara said with a small chuckle. " Are you giving up."

" No. I...I...I end my turn."

" What?" Yumi exclaimed. " You can't do that! It's standard rules that you have to roll your Bakugan every turn! Not doing it would be cheating!"

" But you ended your turn. A...And so did Lea."

" Whatever. You still aren't allowed to end your turn without rolling your Bakugan."

" Eh, okay." Ian rolled his Bakugan to the right side. The Bakugan bounced against the wall and rolled not touching anything. " Heh heh. Looks like my fingers slipped."

" That is so fake," Lea said to her sister Lara.

" I guess this must be what they call chivalry," Lara answered back. " And we like to make them think that we don't like it. Well if he's going to end his turn it's my turn." Lara squeezed her Bakugan in her hand and then threw it towards the Gate Cards. " Bakugan Brawl!"

Lara threw her blue Bakugan towards the Gate Card. The Bakugan almost acted like it had a mind of it's own. When Lara threw the Bakugan far away from the Gate Card it spinned around in circles and then rolled towards the Gate Cards. The Bakugan reached one Gate Card, Yumi's Gate Card and stand.

" _That Bakugan..."_

_" Yes, it's the same Bakugan who beat Ravenoid. That Gate Card...it's going to have a lot more G-Power than it had last time. I'm afraid your friend doesn't stand a chance."_

" Okay! I'm going to beat you and have some French Fries. Oh, but their not made by the French! That's because there not for you French! Hahaha!"

" _I don't think she's going to care even if I tell her"_

_" Still, if she loses this match I don't think I'll be able to win the next round. We'll lose."_

_" Come on, Yumi."_

Yumi made a sexy pose. She turned around, shaking her butt back and forth, than turned around and threw her green Bakugan towards Lara's Bakugan. The Bakugan touched the Gate Card and stood up. The battle began. The Bakugan in the battle were Piscesand Nivawk.

**Pisces **

620 G

**Nivawk **

480 G

There was one problem however. Nivawk the nocturnal Bakugan was sleeping. A giant bubble blew out of his nose as he snored.

" Ah, HELLO!" Yumi clapped her hands together while screaming at the top of her lungs. " Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

" Huh?" The bubble blowing out of Nivawk's nose popped. Nivawk turned around and saw Yumi standing under her. Yumi was angry with him. " Oh. Is it my turn to battle? Sorry, I was sleeping."

" Your always sleeping!"

******Aquos Hazard**

**Rarity: **Bronze

**Pyrus: **50

**Aquos**:50

**Subterra**: 50

**Haos:** 50

**Ventrus:** 50

**Nivawk**

530 G

**Pisces**

670 G

" You think Nivawk's weak now just wait until you get a load of my Ability Card!"

" I hope that Ability Card isn't for Ventrus cards. Because if it is it's not going to work."

" What?"

******"** Here in Aquos Hazard all monsters on the field turn into Aquos type. Which means you can't use Ventrus cards."

" Oh no. Then this means my Nivawk loses!"

" That's right!" Lara laughed. " There's no way you can win."

" Heh heh."

" Huh?"

" Heh Heh. Just kidding. Ability Card Activate! Nivawk's claws! When I activate this my Nivawk gains a g-power of two hundred.

**Nivawk**

730 G

**Pisces**

670

" Nivawk, attack!"

Sharp claws extended from Nivawk's claws. Nivawk swooped down and slashed Pisces in a fury of swipes. The monsters body dissolved into smoke. Nivawk did a U turn up and transformed into a Bakugan Ball. It flew into Yumi's hands and caught it.

" Yes! Thing's are coming up Yumi! It's two one! One more win and it's over! Aw yeah!"

" _She sure is hyper about everything. I guess this means now we don't have to worry about Pisces."_

" _No...the battle is not yet over."_

_" What?"_

When the cloud cleared something strange happened. On the field there is was. A giant fish. A fish from one of Pisces body parts. Ian and Yumi were both shocked by this. The fish opened it's mouth. Sharp fangs made of water surrounded his gums.

" Incroyable, non ( incredible right)?"


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer than my last one. There are a lot of fake cards in this chapter. Please review : ) **

A giant fish was on the field. Ian and Yumi were both surprised. Yumi became riled up and growled.

" What? What!? How is this possible? We destroyed that thing!"

" Pisces has a special ability," Lea the twin smirked. " When Pisces loses a battle it says on the field, but it's G Power is halved."

" I never heard of that ability before? So lucky."

" Luck has nothing to do with it. Now if you don't mind, it's my turn." Lea pulled out a white Bakugan ball. She kissed the ball, shaked it in both her hands, and then threw it to the ball Pisces was on. " Bakugan Brawl!"

Lea's Bakugan touched the Gate Card with Pisces. Both of the Bakugan glowed. They then flew off the card towards their owners. Lara caught her Bakugan Pisces and Lea caught her Bakugan Lea. The twins both smirked.

" Looks like we're both two-to-two," Lara smirked. " Dernier round ( Last round)."

" And as they say in a movie, but we prefer to say in our own language," Lea smirked. " C'est sur ( it's on)."

Something was odd. The Bakugan were gone, but the Gate Card was still on the field. In all the battle's Ian had with Yumi-all of which he lost-when one of them got a Double Stand the Gate Card would always leave. Yumi noticed this as well. Yumi and Ian both stared at each other at the same time, smiled.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Yumi?"

" Cheese whiz." It was Yumi's turn. She raised her Bakugan Nivawk up. Yumi shaked her Bakugan and threw it towards the two Gate Cards. Nivawk reached one of them. " Bakugan, stand!" Nivawk's toy body stood up.

It was Lara's turn. Lara was nervous. She was shaking her Bakugan nervously, and by accident it slipped out of her hand. The Bakugan rolled away from the Gate cards, stopped.

" Aww. I really wanted to fight. Oh well. It's your turn now, our little copain."

" What does it mean anyways?" Yumi shouted.

Ian was scared and sweaty. It was hard for him to throw with his paranoia. Ian pre-meditated, took a deep breath while closing his eyes, and then he prepared to throw.

" Bakugan Brawl!"

Ian threw Leo. Leo touched the card Nyuvim was on, but bounced off his ball and fell on the card. When Leo touched the card he stood up. A graphic image of Leo floated in the sky. Ian wondered why Yumi and the French twins didn't respond at first, then he realized they couldn't see him.

" Le-Leontess? W-Why are you here?"

" I have something I have to tell you, Ian. I can sense it. The next Bakugan I'll fight is Sagittarius**."**

**" **Yeah, so?"

" Humans are all hypocrites. They say they don't know things, but they know when something's wrong and yet they want to try it anyways. These girls, they know who I am, they know what I'm here for, and they challenged the two of you just to have a shot against me."

" I still don't understand. What's so special about you, Leontess? What are you hiding from me?"

" I'm afraid there are still secrets I don't feel like sharing. I just want you to know that if there comes a time when I get aggressive, or a time where I lose control, or maybe a time when things get out of hand, don't ever give up hope on me."

Ian could feel the sadness in Leontess's eyes. Not only were his eyes sad but his voice was filled with much sorrow. He was keeping something dark, sad inside his heart, and locked it away from Ian's grip. Ian smiled at his giant partner and smiled.

" Okay."

" Bakugan Brawl!"

Lea threw the Bakugan Sagittarius towards the Gate Card. Sagittarius stood on the Gate Card Leontess was standing on. Sagittarius's avatar stood up. There was something freighting about him. His entire body was covered in a bright dark aura.

" Salutations, Leontess, traitor," the horse man shouted at Leontess. " I look forward to firing my arrow threw your heart."

**Sagittarius **

610 G

**Leontess**

550 G

" It looks like we're going for the Gate Cards," Ian scoffed. Lea smirked.

" Yes, it seems that way."

**Dragon's Rings **

**Rarity: Copper**

**Pyrus: 100**

**Aquos: 70**

**Subterra: 100**

**Haos: 80**

**Darkus: 100**

**Ventrus: 90**

**Description: **If both Bakugan have the same Attribute, their G Power's become tied ( Ability cards may still be activated) during the battle.

**Sagittarius **

690 G

**Leontess**

650 G

" Hang in there, Leontess. We're going to make through this."

" I don't think so, cutie. Ability Card activate!"

A giant spear appeared in Sagittarius**'**s hands. Sagittarius raised the spear above his head and threw the spear to Leontess. The spear struck through Leontess's back. Leontess yelped in pain. Purple light sapped Leontess of his energy. Sagittarius squeezed the energy moving into his hand.

Sagi Spear: Activate only when Sagittarius is on your field. Your opponents monster loses 100 G power and your Bakugan gains 100 G power.

**Sagittarius **

790 G

**Leontess**

550 G

" There's no way you can stop me, Leontess. I am an elite. You're nothing against me. Nothing! You have no mate, no power, no territory, and no roar! What do you have?"

" There is one thing I do have." Bright green light glowed out of Nyuvim's body. The light moved to Leontess sinking into his fur. Leontess's body also glowed bright green. Leontess pawed the ground ready to attack Sagittarius. " Friends. And a partner who can always back me up. Rowwrrr!"

Leontess jumped at Sagittarius. Sagittarius squeezed the hilt of his spear and charged at Leontess. Both Bakugan slashed at the same time. They both appeared on the other side. Leontess started to twitch.

" Agh!" Leontess collapsed from the slash wound of Sagittarius. His wings disappeared. " The pain."

" Heh. It looks like I won, Leontess. So sad."

" I wouldn't be too sure of that."

" Oh, and why's that."

" Because...when I had my wings...I was able to defeat you."

" W-Wha..."

Sagittarius was cut in half. Both his top and bottom half fell to the ground. The whole of cake shook with Sagittarius's defeat. The twins were confused.

" H-How?" The twins shouted.

" You couldn't have won."

"Our Bakugan had more power than yours."

Both Ian and Yumi smiled together.

" It was because of my Ability Card. Call Zone. With Call Zone..."

" When there is another one of your Bakugan's on the field, your Bakugan gains G power equal to half that Bakugan."

" And thanks to Yumi's Nivawk, Leontess had a G Power of... over eight hundred!"

" No-"

" We-"

" Lost."

Both Lea and Lara smiled at the same time. Tears ran down both their cheeks. " Good game."


	18. Chapter 18

Ian and Yumi were the winners. Ian was holding his heart trying not to hold his excitement while Yumi was on her PDA trying to see if her rank went up. Lara and Lea both skipped up to Ian. They were both standing beside Ian. Ian's cheeks were red.

" Beau match (good match)," both twins said in unison. " In our family, this is how we say goodbye."

Both Lara and Lea kissed Ian's cheeks. Ian froze when their lips touched him. Yumi took her eyes off her cellphone for one second to look at the twins kissing Ian, but she shrugged and looked at her PDA again.

Both the twins pulled their lips away from Ian's cheeks. Both giggled at him. Ian was so frozen his bones and his feet were numb. The twins waved good-bye as they ran away.

" Ciao!"

Both twins were gone. They ran out of the park and into the streets. Ian's partner Leontess's Bakugan Ball showed up on Ian's left shoulder. The ball popped open. Leontess's plastic face sticked out.

" You look like you've seen a ghost," Leontess said trying to assess what happened to Ian. " I'm not wrong. If we lost your soul would have been taken from you. They might not know it already but they were caring beasts with minds set on taking from them. That's the things about beasts. You can try, you can beg, but your emotions are only reflected on them. Makes them want to eat you even more."

" Leontess."

" Yes."

" I know you might think it's crazy but back on the battlefield I thought I saw something."

" Something? What kind of something?"

" I don't know. It was like something out of my nightwares. In this vision there was you and those two Bakugan-the fish one and the horse man-and nine other Bakugan. I was there, Lara and Lea was there, there were nine others there. But I couldn't stop...I couldn't stop thinking about why Yumi wasn't there."

" Yumi? The eccentric girl?"

" Yes."

" Why-won't-my-rank-go-UP?" Yumi shouted at her PDA.

" I feel like there's a reason I couldn't see her. Because I know she was there. But when I tried looking at her...that's when the nightmares started. It almost seemed like she didn't want me to find her. What could it mean?"

" Ian, we shouldn't think too much on our dreams. Their opposed to our morals. We dream to re-energize and re-cooperate our bodies. When you have a bad dream it's always good to just..." A small yellow ball popped out of Leo's head. " Cast them away."

Ian couldn't understand most of what Leo was saying, but he found it funny how the mighty Leo would try to act wise. It was worth a giggle. " Look at you. Aren't you a bundle of knowledge. But wait, your also a bundle of fur."

" Insolent fool."

" Ian!" A man shouted somewhere in the park. " Hiya!"

Ian could recognize that voice. It was the same voice as his cousin Joey Brown. Joey was standing over Ian on a hill waving to him. Joey took one step to Ian, smiled, and then he stopped when he saw Yumi, smirked.

" What?"

" Ian, you never told me you have a girlfriend."

" Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

" Ian, you can't hide it. Guilt is written over your face. That girl texting. It's funny. I never pictured you being her type."

" She's not my girlfriend! And what do you mean ' her type'?"

" You know. She looks more like the kind of girl who likes strong, dependable, and handsome. Oh, no offence about the handsome thing."

A very sad aura surrounded Ian. When Joey looked closely it looked like a giant raindrop was over his head and wavelike blue lines were in his hair. " None taken."

Joey walked too Yumi. Joey was going to ask Yumi a few questions. It was hard getting her attention since she was hooked on her PDA, but he was able to get her attention by clapping his hands together.

" Excuse me. Are you Ian's girlfriend?"

" His girlfriend?" Yumi gave Joey her straightest face. She smiled at him trying to hide how the idea of being Ian's girlfriend made her want to laugh as if she was a carnivorous hyena. " No way."

" Well I must say, you're not ugly. Sheldon, your not girlfriend is not ugly."

" Sheldon?"

" Yes, that's my middle name. Ian Sheldon Brown."

" Bwhuahuahuha! Sheldon! Bwhuahuhahuhahaha!"

" It's not really that funny of a name."

" That reminds me. Ian, there's something I need to."

" Bwhuahuahuha!"

" Ehm." Ian coughed in his right hand. " I think we get it."

" Hehe...okay, I'm done. No more."

" Great. Now as I was saying, Ian, there's-"

" Sheldon! Bwhuhahuha!"

" There's someone out there you need to hear about. This may save you from losing all of your Bakugan."

" What? What person?"

" There has been word going around that there's a Bakugan Brawler who steals all the Bakugan of the people he beats. He's already stole Bakugan from three different people. I'm warning you, Ian. Don't walk around at night."

" So there's really a person who steals Bakugan?" Yumi asked. Her eyes lit up at the sound of a bad person.

" Yes."

" Well that's just fantastic."

" Fantastic?" Ian and Joey said together.

" Yes. Imagine it. This Bakugan thief is taking precious items from good people. Everyone is scared. There's no light in the end of their tunnel. But that's when the hero, me, fights this man head on and beat him. Finally, my rank as a Bakugan Brawler will go up."

" So your willing to help people just because you want your Bakugan rank to go up?" Joey asked.

" Yes. Wait, is this a trick question? I just know my Ventrus Bakugan can beat anyone."

" This is no laughing matter. He doesn't just take people's Bakugan's. He destroys them."

" Destroy them?"

" He smashes them into little pieces. When a Bakugan is destroyed there's no way to bring them back. Ian you just started playing Bakugan. I don't want you to know what it feels like to lose something precious to you. Just don't play Bakugan until the he has stopped fighting."

" No way!" Yumi shouted. Ian and Joey were having problems believing what she was saying. " Bakugan is more important to me than anything! I will never stop playing. I don't care who this guy is, why he's stealing Bakugan or why he destroys them, but I'm not afraid of him. I'll never lose in this game."

Ian and Joey were both speechless. Ian never heard Yumi say such bold words. It felt like he was looking at a new person entirely. Ian couldn't speak to her, but Joey was there to answer. " I asked Dan and the rest of the Battle Brawlers to look into this matter. Again, I'm not going to stop you from chasing this man but I suggest you be aware there will always be consequences for your actions."

Joey smacked Ian gently on his right shoulder. This was a means of respect to Ian. Joey walked away from Ian, stopped. Ian expected him to turn around and give him a smile telling him everything was going to be okay, but he just kept walking away.

" Leontess. Leontess, I know you can hear me. Please say something. Leontess."

" What is it, Ian?"

" What do you think, Leontess? Should I stay indoors or should I find this guy and challenge him? What do you think?"

" Don't be asking me these questions. You just think for yourself what you need to do. And whatever decision you make, as your Bakugan-as your friend I'd say just go with it. Whatever decision you make know that I'll be right besides you the entire way."

" Thanks, Leontess."

" Aha!" Yumi laughed. " I got it!"

" Got what?"

" Okay, Ian, you're Canadian, right?"

" Yes."

" But your not in Canada. That means you have to live with our rules, right?"

" Yes."

" But that doesn't mean you won't take Canadian holidays off, right?"

" I-I guess."

" That means, if you move to three more countries you'll take half a year off. With five different holiday's. Hey Ian."

" Yes."

" I want to fight this guy. I want to wipe the floor with him. However..."

" However what, Yumi."

" However...I don't want to do it alone. Ian, I need you to do a stake out with me."


	19. Chapter 19

" I got it! I got it!" Yumi ran out of a fast food restaurant with a cow billboard overhead: ** Beef**  
**Charlie. Come for the food, stay for the drinks.** Yumi was so happy holding that burger wrapper she  
wanted to show it off. So she ran to the youngest boy she could find and gloated to him. " Hi. You don't  
know me but I just got the last cheeseburger with mustard and pickles there. And you didn't."

Yumi ran as fast as she could away from the small boy. The little boy sweatdropped. Yumi ran into  
the bushes where Ian was kneeling down. Ian was holding binoculars up to his eyes. Ian and Yumi were  
on a stake out for the Bakugan thief. Yumi ran away while Ian maintained his position looking for any  
suspicious activity.

" Check it out!" Yumi shouted. " I got the last hamburger."

" Yumi, please be quiet. I need to have complete and utter focus for this." Ian pulled out a carton of milk.  
He took one sip of the milk. Yumi coulldn't help but notice how Ian took such little sips of the milk. It was almost  
like he was afraid of something.

" Are you drinking the two percent milk because you think your fat?"

" Yeah, I guess."

" Good for you. You do look at little fat. But that's okay." Ian didn't know what was going through  
Yumi's mind. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it open to show his belly. Yumi played with his belly-button  
like it was a human mouth. " My name is Mr. Gut Buster. I'm fun and I like to play. Eat me. Eat me."

" Please don't ever do that again."

Ian went back to looking through his binoculars. He couldn't see anything from how dark it was. The only thing Ian  
could hear was the sound of his own breath. Ian's partner Leontess rolled over Ian's right shoulder. The ball opened  
as Leontess's plastic head sticked out.

" Do you feel it, Leontess?"

" No. What am I suppose to be feeling, Ian?"

" I'm not sure. But I thought you could sense when one of those twelve other Bakugan you've been telling me about."

" Only if they want to reveal themselves. Remember, Ian, I'm the weakest of the twelve. I don't have skills like the  
rest of the twelve have, and my G-Power doesn't stand a chance against any of their G-Power by itself."

" I understand. Sorry. It was pretty stupid of me to ask you that."

" Ah!" Yumi screamed. Ian and Leontess flinched at the sound of her screaming. They both turned around thinking that  
Yumi was attacked by someone. But instead of seeing someone they saw Yumi holding a jumbo hot dog. " They messed up my  
order! I wanted hamburger not hot dog!"

" Yumi, quiet. Someone will hear you."

" I hope they do! This is outrageous. I'm marching back into that restaurant and demand they give me a hamburger right  
now!"

Yumi marched away from Ian and Leontess and marched towards the restuarant. Ian and Leontess both sweatdropped when Yumi  
pushed the door open, pointing at her jumbo hot dog, shouting, " This isn't a hamburger, you jerks!"

" Are all your women this loud here on Earth?"

" I don't know. I sure hope not. I want to get married or go on one measly date, and how can that happen if the person I'm  
with sounds like Foghorn Leghorn?"

" Look, Ian, there's something shiny on the ground.  
" Really? Where?"

" There."

Leontess was pointing to the bushes. Near the bushes Ian saw what looked like a copper coin; a penny. He picked up the penny.  
Ian took one long look at the small penny in his hands, and then he smiled and sticked it in his pockets."

" If I had a penny every time some mystical talking creature told me about it I'd be...Abraham

" What's so special about that rock?"

" It's not a rock. This here is what we like to call Money. Everything, and I mean everything we have and use revolves around money.  
Of course we didn't always have money. I mean, when we were cavemen we might have had some other kind of currency, but when Benjamin Franklin-  
actually before him because the first actual coins were made in Lydia during 500 B.C., and the first actual bills were made in China durin 960 A.D.-  
we just liked the idea of using money instead of trading our animal stock."

" You must be quiet knowledgable to know all of that, Ian."

" Me; smart? No, I just read it in a book. Since I don't have friends, television, or even a girlfriend I like to spend most of my time in my room reading."

" What a jiff," Yumi complained. I argued with the manager for five minutes, used my charms on him, and he only gave me two dollars back. I mean, don't I have any sexy charm?"

" Yumi, I told you to please be quiet."

" Don't tell me to be quiet, buster. I'll make all the noise I wanna! Yip-hee! Yaaaa! Woooooooeeeee! Git'er dun! Git'er dun! Take a look at this!" Yumi started waving her hot dig in the air angrily at the moon. Ian didn't know why she was waving it but she looked to angry to question anything she did. " I got a hog dog! A hot dog! And do you know what I'm doing to do with this hot dog?" Yumi's personality changed. She just squeezed both sides of the hog dog. " I'm going to eat it. I'm so hungry. I'm going to eat you."

Yumi took small bites out of the hotdog. She chomped on the hot dog the same as she would if it were a hamburger. Ian was confused.

" She gave all that just because of different meat?"

" It's like I told you, partner. Your women on this planet are loud."

" Yeah."

Ian heard something shaking in the bushes. Ian quickly jumped into the bushes and pulled out his binoculars. Ian was shocked. Through his binoculars he saw the sight of someone looking much taller than him picking on a kid no older than seven. The face of the man was too hard to see in the blackness of the night. Ian watched as the taller kid kicked the smaller kid around. With every kick Ian shivered. What that man was doing-to the kid, in public, not holding back-made Ian mad.


	20. Chapter 20

" Stop it!" Ian heard a young boy crying in the shadows. The taller shadow was kicking the little boy's shadow. Every kick the little boy cried.

" Stop it! You already beat me! What more do you want from me?"

" Quit!" A loud male voice screamed in the shadows. " You lost. We were playing for ante on this game. Since you lost you must give me your rarestbBakugan. But since you don't have any valuable Bakugan, I'm just going to make you cry until I'm satisfied."

" Stop!"

" This is awful, Leontess. We have to do something."

" We can't, Ian."

" Huh? Why not."

" I keep getting this dark vibe from this person. It's consumptuous. It feels like his energy is feeding off my power."

" But we have to do something or that boy will-"

" Yum. Yum. Yum." Ian and Leontess both stopped talking from the munching sound of Yumi. That hot dog was way to deluxe in Ian's standards.  
But when he looked at Yumi her hot dog was only half eaten. Yumi had a large bag of Dill Pickle Lay chips. She reached into the bag and took a bite of a chip. " Yum. Yum. I know these chips are going to go to my thighs. But I can't handle the kemli."

"_ She had a bag of Lay chips and she was complaining about not getting a hamburger?"_

" Ian."

" What?"

" Look."

Ian looked at the scene. The taller shadow was lifting the small boy off the ground while tossing a small ball that looked like a Bakugan ball  
in his left hand. The taller shadow was shaking the small boy. He treated that boy like a doll. The taller shadow threw the smaller shadow to the ground still  
holding onto that very ball.

" Another victory for me. That tournament is as good as mine. I must win. I must win. It is my dynasty."

" _Okay, beating him at Bakugan won't be easy. It won't even be a sure thing. I could end up just like that little boy. So maybe what I need to do is get Yumi_  
_to distract him while I sneak behind him and grab his arms. I may not be very strong, but I can hold him just long enough for Yumi to pull that boy away. Then I let_  
_and run as fast as I can away from him. I just have to tell Yumi-_"

" No way! There's a Bakugan game playing in the park and like I wasn't invited? Like I'm going to beat you and whatnot."

" Huh? Who's there?" The eyes of the shadow person looked at Yumi. Yumi was stuffing chips in her mouth while she stared at the person. " You-"

" Don't look at me with those eyes. There so ugly."

" Your a girl."

" Oh my god, total drama bust. Yum. Yum. Yum. Are you from Siliconlndia? I know you like me."

" Yumi, run! He's going to attack you!"

" No way. Yum. Yum. Yum. If this thief is a hunky guy I'm going to be like falling in love with him, then I'm going be like falling out of love with him, then I'm going to have a  
heart attack because I like fell out of love, and that's like bad."

" Yumi, I don't think love is on his mind. If you don't shape up he's going to grab you!"

" No way. If he wants to be with me he's going to have to put a ring on it. Where's my ring?"

" So I have two more victims. I think I'll start with the fat one. The one eating chips."

" I'm not fat. I just got like thunder thighs. Come and get some of me, lover boy."

" Yumi, don't!"

" I'm transmuted. My name is Duchess. Duchess Gummy Buns."

" Duchess Gummy Buns. Do you enjoy playing Bakugan, Duchess? Once I beat you I'll be sure to take all your Bakugan's away from you."

" Yumi, stay away from him!"

" Yeah, I know I'm already pretty smokin' hot. Face it. You can't resist me. I'll take you back to my house. It's kind of lame but way less lame then your house." Yumi was intimidating the shadow brawler. Saying random things was her way of trying to make him laugh. She used her fingers to spin her half eaten hot dog, tossed it over her head, then caught it with her right finge. Want to hear a friendly piece of gossip."

" Field will be open."

" I just saw Jessica making out with Mark, behind Tony's back. Jessica's cheating on Tony.  
I'm saying this because Tony has the right to know stuff. Na-ah, I said to Miranda, I do  
not like Tony. Then when I tried talking to Jessica about it she was trying to talk to me.  
No Jessica, don't cheat on Tony with me."

As Yumi was gossiping about random things Ian ran into the shadows and pulled the little boy away. He moved with the boy behind the bushes. The first thing Ian did when he reached the bushes was give all the Bakugan balls the boy dropped back in his hands .

" Are you okay?" Ian asked.

" Yes," the boy said weakly. " But your friend is in a lot of trouble."

" Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

" This person took me to this place. It was no Bakugan arena I ever played in before. There were scary creatures, loud noises, and his creatures...they kept attacking me. It was almost like the arena was alive. He called it the...the..."

" Shadow Zone Open!"

The entire park was set on fire. Blue flames blew out of the ground scaring Ian. Ian had to move the boy again just when the picture of a white skull showed up. When Ian looked at the playing field he saw Yumi's back. In front of Yumi there was a tall person wearing a black cape, a black noh mask over the person's face.

" Prepare to face your worst fears."

Yumi and the shadow brawler were gone. They disappeared in a semi-sphere of purple flames. When the sphere appeared again Yumi and the shadow brawler came out. It was the same as a Bakugan Brawl. When it happened time stood still. Like a game didn't just happen. But it did happen.

" Your so..." Yumi fell back. She hit the ground. She just lost to the wrath of the shadow brawler. " Good."

" Yumi!"


	21. Chapter 21

Ian couldn't believe his eyes. Yumi had lost. Ian couldn't believe there was someone who could defeat Yumi. She was ranked higher than him, was a much better Bakugan Brawler than him, and as far as he knew never lost a battle. How could she lose?

Ian picked Yumi up. She was passed out. Ian tried waking her up by smacking her cheeks. Yumi didn't move. Ian didn't know what to do. He was scared. His eyes fixated on the shadow brawler. The brawler tossed a black Bakugan ball up and down.

" W-What did you do to her?" Ian stuttered.

" She lost," the shadow brawler replied. " This is what happens to those who are weak."

" You can't—this isn't normal. You can't do this to people."

" As long as I'm protected under the grandeur of my partner Cancer I can do whatever I want. And you, you are no different from me. You're a sergeant."

" A sergeant? A sergeant of what?"

" I feel cold. I'm always alone. I envy you other brawler's. You treat everything like it's just a game. But this game is more to me than just a simple game. If I don't take the souls of other Bakugan than I will die. "

" That can't be true."

" If you don't believe me than ask that little bestial of yours. I'm sure he has all the answers."

" Leontess, what is he talking about?"

" Don't ask him. Ask me. I know more about mine than you could ever know about yours. Your precious little Bakugan, he's from the Doom Dimension."

" T-The D-Doom Dimension?"

" Yes. It is an alternate dimension from the real world. The Doom Dimension is made of nothing but cataclysm and blight. The Doom Dimension is barren and inhospitable to almost all life. The sky is constantly raining down thunder and lightning making it impossible to survive for a long period of time. The Legendary Soldiers bypass these problems by changing the land with their powers. The land is also littered with millions of Bakugan that died and have been fossilized leaving only their stone are some fields given to us Doom Being's that take people to that world when they lose."

" You didn't-"

" I'm not that heartless. I simply put her in a coma. She'll awaken."

" She will?"

" Yes. She'll awaken once you defeat me. And since you are contrived of that loathsome beast, when you lose I will send you to the Doom Dimension.

" Wait. We don't have to do this."

" We must. You and I are practically public enemies number one. Are fate's are we must relinquish the other."

" But surely there must be someone who cares about you? Don't you have a brother or sister?"

" I did. Once I had a sister. She like your friend had a strong love of Bakugan. It was like nothing could pull her away. It's funny. Back then I never understood what she found so interesting about rolling balls. But she had a good heart. And she always did whatever it took to make people smile."

" What happened to her?"

" She died. Doctor's tried everything but they could not save her. There was only one way she could be saved. And that was for her soul too be merged." The landscape changed. The once peaceful park faded away. What was left became nothing but darkness. Grody darkness. Ian couldn't breathe. The darkness was suffocating him from the inside. Ian could only think was this the same thing he used to defeat Yumi. Behind the shadow brawler a giant crab claw appeared out his back. " With my body."

" W-What's going on?"

" Let's play a little game. No, this game won't be a regular Bakugan game. We'll use only one Bakugan for this game. And that will be the Bakugan we were both blissed with. " Intimidation. Two giant visage's appeared behind Ian and the shadow brawler. He had the visage of a crab and Ian had the visage of a lion. " _You're fallen right into my trap. My Cancer is going to destroy you." _


End file.
